Doctor Feelgood
by AFspouse
Summary: Tara has gotten her friend Katie a job at St. Thomas, but wants to keep her out of the club life for her own safety. Unfortunately for Tara, things rarely go as planned in Charming. When the heat is on the club, will Tara and Katie stick around, or will the pressure be too much for them? Jax x Tara, OpiexOC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- THIS TAKES PLACE A COUPLE MONTHS AFTER SEASON FOUR. JAX HAS GOTTEN THE CLUB OUT OF THE DEAL WITH THE CARTEL/CIA AND CLAY IS DEAD. I KNOW THIS ISN'T THE MOST ORIGINAL IDEA IN THE WORLD, BUT I LIKED THE IDEA AND HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. I TOOK THE GOOD DOCTOR DOWN BECAUSE I COULDN'T DECIDE WHERE TO GO WITH IT, BUT HOPEFULLY INSPIRATION WILL STRIKE!**_

"Jax." Tara Knowles whispered to her fiancée, who was currently still fast asleep in bed. "Jax!" Tara whispered a little more loudly.

"What?" Jax Teller muttered, barely opening his eyes to look at the clock on the nightstand, it was only 8 AM, and he wasn't due to go to Teller Morrow until the afternoon, one of the perks of being the new boss.

"I've gotta go, you need to watch the kids." Tara reminded him, already completely dressed, holding her purse and car keys.

"Why?" He questioned, knowing she wasn't working until the afternoon as well.

"I told Katie I'd meet the movers at her place today." She told him with a slight eye roll, not sure why she was surprised that he had forgotten.

"Who?" Jax muttered, sitting up and scratching his bare chest.

"Katie." Tara told him in an annoyed tone, staring at his blank face. "Oh don't give me that, you know who I'm talking about."

Jax dropped the blank expression and grinned. "I know. I'm just messing with you." He teased. How could he not know who Katie Wagner was? It was all Tara had been talking about the last couple of weeks.

Tara and Katie met at UC San Diego when Tara was a sophomore and Katie was a freshman. When Tara got into medical school in Chicago, Katie followed her a year later. The two complimented each other well, Katie reminding Tara to loosen up and have some fun, and Tara keeping Katie somewhat focused on schoolwork, which was no small feat. Katie was very smart, but avoided studying at all costs. When the time came to select a specialty and a hospital for residency, Tara chose to go the demanding route of Neo-Natal Surgery, while Katie decided to focus on Pediatrics, not wanting to be a 'scalpel jockey'. She was more concerned with having a life and time off. Katie performed her residency in San Diego closer to home and a better night life, while Tara stayed in Chicago at a more illustrious hospital.

Even though they lived thousands of miles apart, they kept in touch throughout their respective residencies, mostly through email, and when Jax went to jail, Tara visited Katie in San Diego, telling her about the potential job opening at St. Thomas. By the time one of the Pediatrics doctor announced his retirement, Tara had already gone to the higher ups in the hospital and lined the job up for Katie. Now, she would be there at the end of the week, and Tara was looking forward to having a friend in Charming that wasn't Gemma, or a Son.

"I'll come by the shop if I have some time before work." Tara promised him as she kissed him goodbye. "Neeta will be here in a couple hours, try to contain things till then." She teased as she walked out.

"Does Thomas at least have a clean diaper?" Jax asked her retreating back as he got dressed.

"No!" Tara called over her shoulder with a grin, running out the door before he could stop her.

"Damnit." He grumbled, hearing Thomas cry from his room.

_**SOASOASOA**_

True to her word, Tara pulled in to the TM parking lot around noon. Jax left his perch next to Opie on the picnic table, and met her at her car, pulling her into a deep kiss. "How was it?" He asked her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Fine, she'll need some help, the fence needs work, and the whole place could use a coat of paint, but it's nice." She told him happily.

"I'll send some of the guys by to help her out when she gets here." Jax promised her, hoping by sending a couple prospects and a patch or two, he could avoid the work himself.

"Thanks, baby." Tara hummed, obviously pleased with his offer. "How's he?" She asked, looking past Jax at Opie.

Jax shrugged. "Alright I guess." He told her, though he honestly wasn't sure. After getting the club out of the cartel deal, Clay was no longer a necessity, and the club voted that retribution was the only fair thing. Opie was the most affected by Clay's misdeeds, and he was the one to kill Clay. He never shared the details of the night he killed the man he had considered a second father for so many years. Since then, Opie was a changed man. He was hardened, emotionless, and ruthless. It worried Jax. If he wanted that for a VP; he would have chosen Happy, or Tig. He needed Opie to be his conscience of sorts, and right now, Opie was nothing more than a robot, doing whatever the club wanted, damn the risk. It was on Jax's mind, but it wasn't anything Tara needed to worry about.

_**SOASOASOA**_

Katie sighed happily as she finally drove past the Charming city limits sign. She glanced in her rearview mirror at her bearded collie, Hunter who was sleeping in the backseat. "Must be nice." She grumbled, wishing she could take a nap. She'd woken up at 3am that morning to leave San Diego, getting on the road by 4am, and after LA traffic and pit stops was just now getting to Charming at 3pm. After maneuvering her little Honda Accord through downtown and past St. Thomas, she came to her small neighborhood, pulling up to her new home. The 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom, one story brick house was available for a steal because it was older and needed some work done, but Katie wasn't afraid of a little elbow grease, especially if it meant she got a bigger house for cheaper. She was still floored at how affordable housing was here, if she had stayed in San Diego, she would have had to wait at least another 5 years to afford a home, and it wouldn't have been nearly as big or nice as the place she'd gotten in Charming.

Katie opened the door, a little annoyed that Tara seemed to have left the door unlocked when she let the movers in, but her annoyance washed away when she saw Tara sitting at her dining room table, grinning at her. "Surprise!" Tara said happily, jumping up and hugging Katie, before kneeling to pet Hunter. "How was the drive?" Tara asked her. Katie sighed dramatically, flopping down on the couch. Tara giggled and sat next to her. "That bad?"

"It was terrible; it's as if everyone in California decided it was time to go for a drive." Katie bemoaned, running her hands through her honey blonde hair, pulling out the ponytail holder and letting it fall just past her shoulders.

"Everyone exists to piss you off, right?" Tara teased.

"Exactly." Katie told her with a serious expression. "So where are those rugrats? And hot biker boy?" Katie asked with a grin.

"Thomas and Abel are with their nanny, and Jax is at work." Tara informed her. "He said he'd send some guys over to help you with some of the repairs once you get settled."

"Hot bikers working on my house? Nice housewarming gift." Katie said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Jax just didn't want to do it himself, and most of those men you would not consider hot, trust me." Tara warned her.

"I'll be the judge of that." Katie told her with a grin, her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Good to see you're over Dr. Dumbass." Tara told her. Katie had dated a guy in Tara's year of med school for several years, and to say Tara wasn't a fan was putting it mildly.

"Oh, he wasn't _that_ bad." Katie told her.

"I don't know how he made it out of high school, much less med school." Tara confided in her. "Did he ever choose a specialty?"

Katie gave her a sheepish grin. "Plastic surgery."

Tara rolled her eyes. "Figures, I swear when we worked with the cadavers he said 'heheh boobs.'"

"Yeah… well, let's just call him temporary insanity. Besides, we broke up a year ago." Katie reminded her.

"Uh huh, and how many times did you sleep with him after you broke up?"

"A couple…" Katie admitted. "Dozen." She added, looking at Tara's disapproving look. "What? It's easier to sleep with someone you've already trained. A girl's got needs."

"Yeah, yeah, I know all about your needs." Tara teased. "When do you want the guys to come by? I told Jax I'd let him know."

Katie looked around, making a mental list of what would be needed for the first round of renovations. "Tomorrow?" She asked. "If you'll show me where the home improvement place is… and have a truck." She added with a hopeful look.

Tara smiled in spite of trying to look put out. She was so happy to have her friend there she would fix the place up herself if Katie asked her to. "We can go by TM and pick up Jax's truck, and I'll tell him to send some guys over tomorrow." Tara told her, grabbing her keys. "Is Hunter going to be OK here?" She asked Katie as they started for the door.

Katie looked behind her at her dog, who was lounging on the couch. "Hunter? You cool?" She asked the shaggy dog. Hunter lifted his head slightly, letting out a small woof. "Don't pee on my stuff." Katie warned him. Hunter whined slightly, but didn't bother opening his eyes. "We're good." Katie said turning back to Tara.

"That dog is as weird as you are." Tara told her with a small head shake.

_**SOASOASOA**_

Tara and Katie pulled into Teller Morrow, Tara rolling her eyes at the Sons who were standing in a circle smoking and bullshitting while the few mechanics the shop employed and the prospects worked in the bays. "Hard at work." Tara muttered to her friend, who was scoping out the Sons, eyeing some of the younger members with an appreciative stare.

Opie glanced over at his Prez's old lady when she got out of her car, but was more focused on the passenger with her. The leggy blonde was about the same height as Tara but was curvier, her ass especially catching Opie's eye. Her blonde hair was loose, with a slight wave to it, and Opie would be lying if he said he didn't have dirty thoughts about the pink lips on her round face.

Jax met Tara halfway, and smiled lovingly at her, draping his arms over her shoulders as he gave her a quick kiss. "Holy hell Tara! I can see why you came back… that's a good looking man!" Katie told Tara, who gave her a slightly embarrassed look. "Sorry… I'm Katie." She told Jax, it wasn't the first time her lack of a filter embarrassed Tara, and probably wouldn't be the last.

"Jax." He told her, shaking her hand. "But I guess you figured that out." He added with a cocky smirk.

Katie laughed. "I'm gonna have a smoke." She told Tara, who wrinkled her nose at her.

"You're a doctor… remember? What kind of example are you setting?" Tara asked her.

"A bad one." Katie told her with a grin, walking back to the car.

"We need the truck to go get some of the stuff for Katie's house." Tara told Jax, who nodded and handed her the keys. The truck mostly sat vacant in the Teller Morrow parking lot, especially now that they had two kids. "Do you think you could spare some guys to go by her place tomorrow and help her with some stuff?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem. Anyone in particular?" He asked her, flicking his eyes over to Katie, who was standing by the car, smoking her cigarette, and staring at the Sons almost as inappropriately as they were looking at her. She wished that she had the balls to go over to the group of men staring as if she was a piece of meat, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't intimidated by them. She hoped that Tara would introduce her, but until then she was content with staring.

"I guess it doesn't really matter, whoever can swing a hammer, or paint a wall." Tara said, thinking about it. "Juice could set up her computer stuff." She said, thinking out loud. "Maybe Tig."

"Tig?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Why?"

Tara shrugged. "For fun. They'll either love each other, or hate each other. Either way it should be funny." Tara said with a conspiratorial grin.

Tara and Jax said a quick goodbye, and the two women left to head to the store. "You could've introduced me to the rest of them, inconsiderate bitch." Katie said in a lighthearted tone.

"Yes, because your introduction to Jax went so well." Tara said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Katie said sheepishly. "But you lied, some of those guys I definitely wouldn't mind seeing naked."

"Who?" Tara asked her in disbelief, she honestly thought none of the Sons would be Katie's type.

"The one with the tattoos on his head was cute in a puppy dog sort of way. The bald one was kinda hot in a 'he might kill me' sort of way, and the tall mountain man was a very tasty looking piece of yummy."

"Opie?" Tara said in shock. "He looks like your dog!"

"My dog's hot." Katie said matter-of-factly.

"You are so disturbed." Tara murmured, dropping the subject. She wouldn't wish the MC life on anyone, least of all Katie. She knew that Katie would see them living in Charming and hanging out with Tara, but she rationalized that it wasn't the same as being an old lady. As long as Katie stayed a casual friend of the club, Tara could keep her out of harm's way, and still have her ally in the minefield that was Charming.

_**A/N- PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! THE OTHER PROJECT I'M WORKING ON CURRENTLY IS TITLED 'CRUSHES AND CONSPIRACIES' AND IS UNDER THE PEN NAME KRISTINMW AFSPOUSE, AND IS A JOINT PROJECT WITH KRISTINMW. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET, CHECK IT OUT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, ALERTED AND FAVORITED, THEY GAVE ME WARM FUZZIES. IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ANOTHER STORY ABOUT OPIE, CHECK OUT MIDNIGHT CONFESSIONS BY KRISTINMW, SHE'S GOT SOMETHING AWESOME GOING. **_

By the time Katie had gotten back from the store and dinner with Tara, prepped the house to paint and unpacked some boxes, it was well past midnight when she finally got into bed. It felt as if she'd just fallen asleep, when she was jarred awake by the doorbell and Hunter barking. Katie grumbled as she rolled out of bed, cursing at the clock on the nightstand that read 7:03AM. Katie moved Hunter away from the door and opened it, staring at the men on her doorstep who looked far too awake for so early in the morning.

Tig smirked appreciatively at the woman wearing a pair of boy shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. Judging from the reaction of her nipples to the cold morning air, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her hair was all over the place, and she had makeup smudged under her eyes. "What?" She asked Tig, annoyed.

"We're the Charming Welcome Wagon." Tig cracked.

"What?" Katie asked, still trying to shake the last fog of sleep out of her mind. It clicked when she ran her eyes over the patch on Tig's cut that they were sent by Jax and Tara. "Oh… sorry." She muttered, moving out of the door and allowing the boys entry.

Tig, Juice and the two prospects Kevin and Craig filed in, looking around at the work they'd need to perform while Katie shuffled into the kitchen. "Do you guys want some coffee?" She asked them. The Sons nodded and Katie opened a cabinet door, staring at the empty shelves. "I don't have any." She said bluntly, slamming the door shut. Katie looked at the men, who were staring at her expectantly, except Tig, who was rubbing Hunter's belly. "I guess I can go get some." She said with a sigh, before realizing her wardrobe choice. "After I put on some clothes." She muttered.

"That's not necessary sweetheart." Tig said.

"If I don't wear pants, I can't get coffee." Katie explained to him, slipping back into her bedroom and pulling on a pair of jeans, a bra, and a wife beater. She ran a brush through her hair, pulling it up off her neck into a high ponytail, and applied light makeup. She looked herself over, satisfied that she looked like a person, she walked back out into the living room to see Juice and the prospects discussing what to attack first, while Tig was playing tug of war with Hunter. "I'm Katie… by the way." She offered, realizing she didn't even introduce herself.

"I'm Tig, that's Juice, and those are Prospects." Tig told her from his spot on the floor.

"And that's Hunter." Katie told him, rolling her eyes at the dog that was currently lying across Tig's lap. "Try not to molest my dog while I'm gone."

"Hey, I'm more worried about you. Male dog, girl living all alone, weird shit happens." Tig said with a smirk while Juice rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"The weirdest thing that's happened is you showing up. I mean… I could pick up some peanut butter while I'm out and you can see if he'll do some weird stuff with you." Katie teased.

"Don't tempt him!" Juice pleaded. Katie snorted and walked out the door, saying a silent prayer that they wouldn't burn her place down while she was gone.

_**SOASOASOA**_

Once they had coffee and donuts in them, the prospects and Juice were quick and efficient. They fixed the fence and had all the outdoor work done before lunch. After devouring the pizzas Katie ordered, they started painting, Katie joining Juice on the living room wall, while the prospects worked on the back rooms, and Tig sat on the couch with Hunter; the same thing he'd been doing all day. "Why are you even here?" Katie asked him finally, looking away from the wall.

"I'm supervising." Tig informed her. "The dog is helping."

"Uhhuh." Katie said with an eye roll. "Well, why don't you supervise opening those boxes, it's all stuff that needs to go on the walls."

Tig grumbled, but pulled the box closest to him in front of him and cut it open with his knife. He started pulling stuff out of boxes, making snarky comments as he went. "Chick stuff… ugly… gay…" He paused at Katie's framed PhD. "Doctor? You're a doctor?" Tig asked her in disbelief. This girl did not have the serious demeanor and attitude of Tara, she reminded him more of the strippers and porn stars that hung around the club.

"Yeah… how'd you think Tara and I knew each other?" Katie asked him.

"Tara's lesbian experience in college." Tig told her in complete seriousness.

Juice gave him a startled look. "What goes on in your head, man?"

Tig grinned as he thought about it. "All kinds of good shit." He turned back to Katie. "What kinda doctor are you?"

"Well… I'm the one they call Doctor Feelgood." She said with a cheesy grin.

Tig picked up on the song lyric and finished, "you're the one that makes ya feel all right?"

"Something like that." Katie said with a laugh.

Tig looked back at the PhD, actually taking time to read it. "Pediatrics? What a waste of money, just take the little shits to the vet."

Katie stared at Tig. "You… don't have any kids do you?" She asked hopefully.

"None I'm allowed to see."

"That's probably a good thing."

Tig opened his mouth so say something sarcastic, but rethought it. "Yeah probably." He agreed.

After working a few more hours, Katie was shocked to see that they were done with everything she planned on taking weeks to finally finish. "You guys are great! Are you available for birthday parties?"

"Nah, sweetheart, only weddings and bar mitzvahs." Tig told her, enjoying their playful banter.

"Damn…" She said, snapping her fingers. "Well thank you for everything. I really appreciate it."

"Thank Jax, he's the one who gives the orders." Tig told her.

"You mean, you didn't come over out of the kindness of your heart?" She teased.

"No, but had I known how you slept, I would've snuck in earlier." Tig said with a leer.

"You are... really creepy." Katie told him. "I kinda like it."

"It's an acquired taste." Tig told her, ignoring Juice, who was gagging behind him. "We're partying at the clubhouse tonight, you should come by, wear those panties."

"I just might." Katie told him with a smile playing on her lips. She knew she needed to unpack, but if there was one thing Katie loved more than parties, it was procrastination.

_**SOASOASOA**_

Tara smiled happily as Jax slid into their booth at the clubhouse, putting an arm around her. The Sons just got out of Church, and they were well on their way to party mode. Opie sat across from Jax and Tara, taking a large drink from his beer. "How's your friend?" Opie asked Tara after a few minutes of small talk, catching her off guard.

"Katie? She's good, unpacking." Tara told him, wondering why he was asking about a woman he didn't even know.

"She need any help?" he asked casually, taking another drink. If anyone asked him why he cared, he couldn't tell them. Maybe it was just the thought of getting another look at that ass.

"I sent the prospects, Juice and Tig over today to help her." Jax told him, a thoughtful look on his face. Opie's interest in the woman hadn't gone unnoticed by him either. While a relationship was probably the last thing Opie needed, maybe a good roll in the hay with someone that didn't practically have property of SAMCRO on her vagina would be good for him.

"Tig? Really?" Opie asked with the beginnings of a smile on his lips.

"He came back with all his limbs so I think she spared him." Tara said with a laugh. "Speak of the devil herself…" She said looking at the door as Katie walked through it, making a beeline to Tara. "What are you doing here?" She asked Katie, who took a seat next to Opie, grinning at Tara.

"Hello to you too, Tara. It _is_ a wonderful night, you're right!" Katie said sarcastically.

"Hi Katie, what are you doing here?"

"Tig invited me. My invitation from you must have gotten lost in the mail, right friend?" Katie said with a crooked smile.

"I thought you'd be unpacking." Tara told her. It was partially true, the other part was that she didn't want Katie around the Sons more than necessary, especially this soon after she moved to town.

"Uhhuh." Katie said, though she wasn't really mad. She knew Tara had a protective instinct when it came to her, and more often than not, it kept Katie out of any serious trouble. She looked next to her at Opie, who was watching the two women exchange good-natured barbs. "I'm Katie." She said with a small smile, looking up into Opie's eyes, surprised at how sad they looked.

"Opie." He told her. After a few minutes of silence between the two he asked, "You want something to drink?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." She told him appreciatively.

"Get me one too then?" He said, shaking his nearly empty beer. Katie furrowed her brow, and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Tara.

"We'll both go." Tara said, giving Katie a warning look and pulling her away from the table, her mouth still open to speak. "Don't mind Opie, he's just… had a tough time lately."

"I'm gonna punch him." Katie told her.

"No… no punching, just cut him a little slack." Tara advised her. "He's really not a bad guy." She said honestly. As far as the Club members went, she trusted Opie and loved him like a brother.

"Fine, but I'm taking a drink of his beer." Katie told her matter-of-factly.

"Do what you gotta do." Tara told her with a small head shake and grin as she got their drinks.

Jax and Opie watched the girls walk away, enjoying the view before Jax turned to Opie. "You're a real charmer Ope." Jax said with a smirk.

Opie shrugged, but didn't have anything to add. He wasn't sure why he'd been an ass, maybe because he found himself taking an interest in her, maybe because she was too confident, or maybe he was just an ass.

"DOCTOR FEELGOOD!" Tig yelled across the room, waving Katie over from his spot on a couch, a croweater on either side.

"Doctor Feelgood? You're still using that line?" Tara asked her.

Katie shrugged. "I stick with what works."

"Please don't sleep with Tig. I can't handle the stories afterward." Tara begged her.

"Hell no, he's crazy. But he's fun to hang out with!" Katie told her excitedly.

"Fun isn't the word I'd use for Tig." Tara warned her.

"Eh, it'll be fine. Hunter likes him." Katie informed her.

"Oh well if Hunter likes him…" Tara said sarcastically. Katie grabbed Opie's beer from Tara, taking a quick swig from it and winking, before handing it back to Tara and walking over to Tig, who promptly pulled her on his lap, forcing the croweater next to him to scoot over.

"Doctor, I've got a pain down under." Tig said dramatically, rubbing his crotch obscenely.

"Oh well, we can't have that now can we?" Katie said playing along. When she couldn't stand watching him rub himself anymore she said, "I've made my diagnosis, the only cure is a sexual release… preferably oral."

Tig's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas, and Katie continued, motioning to the crow eater next to her. "I'm sure this nurse here will do an excellent job." Katie hopped up off Tig's lap, rubbing his head like she rubbed Hunter's. "Have fun."

Tig looked at the crow eater and waggled his eyebrows. "Doctor's orders." He told her, pulling her to him.

Katie made her way back through the crowd, breezing past Gemma, who was sitting alone at a table, nursing a glass of whisky. Gemma narrowed her eyes at the woman. She might be wrapped in a different package, but she was nothing more than another Tara to Gemma, another threat to her family trying to worm her way in. Gemma had done her homework on this girl when Tara mentioned her moving to Charming, somewhat of a nomad, she'd bounced from place to place since college, San Diego, Chicago, San Diego, and now Charming for who knows how long. Gemma resolved that she may not be queen anymore, but she'd be cold and dead before another doctor bitch worked her way into her family.

Katie sat back down with Tara, choosing to ignore Opie, who was having an inner debate with himself on whether or not to apologize. He decided that if she couldn't handle a little bit of brashness from him, she'd never survive around SAMCRO.

"So, I know why Tara became a doctor, but why you?" Jax asked curiously.

"Well… my Mom's a doctor, and my Dad's a doctor, and my Grandfather's a doctor, and a couple aunts and uncles are doctors, and I bet if you found the first doctors in the world, one of them would be a fucking Wagner." Katie explained briefly.

"Do you like it?" Opie asked her, it seemed to him like she didn't seem crazy about her choice.

Katie shrugged, "I like kids, and I'm pretty good at my job, so I guess it's alright."

Tara giggled. "It used to drive me crazy in med school, I'd be studying my ass off for weeks for a test, Katie would flip through her notes once and she'd score almost as high as me."

Katie laughed. "Almost being the key word." She emphasized.

"Oh you did really well in school, thanks in part to your fabulous bullshitting skills." Tara reminded her, turning to Jax and Opie. "Katie came busting in during our anatomy final, mud all over her, hair crazy. She'd gone out drinking the night before and overslept, but she had the teacher convinced that she had a tire blowout and was stranded on the side of the road!" Tara laughed, barely able to finish her story.

Katie widened her eyes. "My tire did have a hole!" She insisted.

"Yeah, after you stuck a knife in it!" Tara said, wiping away tears.

"I was going for authenticity." Katie said smugly, laughing in spite of herself. Jax and Opie chuckled, more at the girls than the story, and Jax stood up from his spot.

"Pool?" He asked the group, motioning to a table, currently being played on by a few hangers on. The others followed him over, and Katie stifled a giggle when Jax whistled at the men currently playing, not only getting them to abandon their game, but rack the balls and hand their sticks off.

"That's service." Katie whispered to Tara.

"Girls versus men?" Jax asked, emphasizing the men.

"Hell no, she's worse than I am at pool." Tara said pointing at Katie.

Katie nodded. "It's true, I'm terrible."

"I'll play with her." Opie said, looking Katie over. At least if she wasn't on his team, she couldn't distract him.

"Alright, sounds good. Wanna put something on this?" Jax asked, always looking for a way to make a little extra scratch.

"After we gave Opie the ultimate handicap? That's not exactly fair." Tara reminded him, motioning to Katie, who stuck her tongue out at Tara.

"Fine, we'll just have a friendly game." Jax said glumly, taking the first shot, knocking a ball into the corner pocket. "Stripes." He said with a smirk. He missed his next shot, and motioned to Opie and Katie.

"Ladies first." Opie told Katie, who rolled her eyes slightly. She lined up her shot as best she could, but only succeeded in making the cue ball bounce off the side rails, barely touching the ball she was aiming for.

"Sorry." She told Opie sheepishly. Opie smiled encouragingly at her, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Jax or Tara.

The game went on, and when Opie would finally get his turn, he would run the table, getting at least two or three balls each time. Every time Jax or Tara would sink a ball, they would kiss. "Maybe that's our problem." Katie announced. "We should be sucking face after every ball." Opie laughed at her joke, earning a concerned look from Tara, and an encouraging look from Jax.

"Don't tempt me honey."Opie said suggestively.

Finally it came down to the eight ball, and it was Katie's turn. She looked at him apologetically, knowing she wouldn't be able to sink it, no matter how easy the shot appeared. Opie took pity on her and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her to help her aim her shot.

"Hey, that's cheating." Tara protested, not appreciating how close the two were getting.

"Ah, let him help her, we'll still win." Jax insisted, more focused on how content his VP looked with his arms wrapped around the woman.

After a couple quick seconds of coaching, Katie took her shot, sinking the eight ball easily. She looked shocked, turning to Opie, who was still just inches from her, and smiled, jumping up and down in excitement. She threw her arms around Opie, who returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist, scooping her up and spinning her around. After finally sitting her back on her feet, Opie leaned down to kiss her.

Katie returned the gesture eagerly, the past indiscretions of the night forgotten. Tara watched in dismay, wanting to say something to break the two apart, but before she could, Tig broke through Tara and Jax, throwing an arm around Katie, pulling her away from Opie. "I just wanna say, you are the best doctor I have ever seen." He slurred, before looking at Tara. "No offense Doc."

Tara looked at him in mock offense, though honestly, she could care less if Tig found her to be the best.

"We were kinda in the middle of something." Opie growled at the former Sgt at Arms.

"I know, and I apologize, but she prescribed me a blow job, and the crow eater she picked was like… a professional bow jobber, and I just wanted to say thank you." Tig slurred, clearly even drunker than he was when Katie saw him.

"Noted" Jax told him, shooing him away. The pool game was the most normal he'd seen Opie in weeks, and he'd be damned if Tig was going to fuck it up now.

Opie looked at Katie, drinking in her figure one last time, before grabbing a crow eater that was walking past. "I'm gonna call it a night." He told the group, wrapping an arm possessively around the sweet butt, leading her back towards the dorms.

Katie watched the two leave, a tinge of jealously running through her. "I should probably go too." She told Jax and Tara, hoping her voice didn't betray her.

"Are you sure?" Tara asked her, feeling guilty. She knew Katie was upset about Opie dismissing her, and she didn't want her to feel so hurt.

"Yeah, got lots of unpacking to do." Katie said brightly, though inside she wanted to follow Opie and kick him in the balls. She hugged Tara and Jax, making her exit quickly, and the whole drive home she vowed not to waste her time on fickle men.

_**A/N- IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED IT OUT YET, PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, CRUSHES AND CONSPIRACIES UNDER THE PEN NAME KRISTINMW AFSPOUSE. WE HAVEN'T REALLY GOT THE FEEDBACK WE'VE BEEN HOPING FOR, SO WE'RE UNSURE IF THE STORY IS WORTH FINISHING. AS ALWAYS PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE THEM!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVORITES! THEY MAKE MY DAY!_**

Katie plopped down next to Tara in the St. Thomas cafeteria with a sigh. "Busy day?" Tara asked her as she dug into her food. Katie had been working at St. Thomas for 4 days, and had been loving it so far.

"Kid ate a lego." Katie told her. "I told the crazy Mom that it should just pass through, but she didn't believe me."

Tara giggled. "What did you do?"

"I told her we could admit him until it passed, and listed all the fun fees and tests we could do… then she decided to take him home and feed him some fiber."

"You certainly know how to charm." Tara told her.

"Hey, she wasted my time, I was going to waste her money." Katie told her, starting on her meal. She glanced up at the cafeteria entrance. "Lover boy's here." She told Tara with a waggle of her eyebrows. Tara turned around, smiling at Jax, Opie and Chibs.

"Hey darling." Jax said, kissing the top of Tara's head. Katie waved at the men before going back to her food. "We've got a meeting to go to, I'll be late tonight. Ma's gonna stay with the kids until you can get home."

"OK." Tara said softly, concern written on her face. Katie looked her over with confusion, why would Tara be so upset about Jax going to a meeting? More importantly, why did he come to tell her in person instead of just calling and letting her know?

Tara stood up and gave Jax a long hug, kissing him deeply. "I love you." She told him, confusing Katie even more; they were acting like Jax was going to war.

"I love you, Tara." Jax told her with an encouraging smile. "See you tonight." He promised.

The Sons said their goodbyes to the two women, and Katie stared at Tara as she started to eat again. "What?" Tara asked her finally.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Katie asked her.

"You know I can't." Tara said with a sigh. Katie often tried to pump Tara for information on the dangerous, exciting life she appeared to lead being with Jax, and always failed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Katie told her somewhat glumly, going back to her salad and dropping the subject.

After the girls finished their meals and parted ways, Katie was pulled aside by Margaret, the hospital administrator. The two went to Margaret's office and Katie gave her a confused look. "What's up?" she asked Margaret.

Margaret looked at Katie with concern. She'd seen her in the cafeteria with Tara and saw that she obviously already knew some of the Sons. It made Margaret very afraid for Katie, just as she was for Tara. "I just wanted to give you a heads up about the town." Margaret began.

"Ooook…" Katie said slowly, not exactly sure where Margaret was going.

"I'm going to be blunt. The Sons of Anarchy are not the kind of people you should be associating with."

"Uhhuh… care to elaborate?" Katie asked her, annoyance etched on her face.

"They're criminals, the dark underbelly of this town. You are a professional, if you want people to view you as such, you would do well to stay far away from them." Margaret explained.

"So, if I spend time with the Sons, I'm not a good doctor?" Katie surmised. "Does that mean Tara isn't a good doctor?"

"Doctor Knowles knows my feelings on the club; I wanted you to have the same courtesy." Margaret told her, running out of patience.

"Noted." Katie told her, turning on her heel and walking out of the office. She went about her rounds pleasantly, though inside she was fuming. When she was finished for the day, she took a detour past Tara's office, flopping down on her couch. "What crawled up that administrator's ass?" She asked Tara, who was going over a file for her evening surgery.

"Who? Margaret?" Tara asked her, putting the paperwork aside, looking at her friend with concern.

"Yeah, her. She pulled me into her office to tell me how bad the Sons are and how I need to stay away from them to keep my reputation. Nosy bitch." Katie said with a snort.

"She has a point." Tara said. "The Sons aren't just a bunch of guys that like to hang out and ride bikes. They're dangerous." Tara regretted saying it as soon as the words left her mouth. Katie was a stubborn woman. If someone tells her not to do something, she'll do it just to spite them. Had Tara left Katie to her own devices, she probably would've only seen the Sons whenever she went to the clubhouse with Tara. Now, who knew what she would do?

"Don't you think that's a little bit hypocritical of you, Dr. Knowles?" Katie asked with an arched eyebrow, not expecting that reaction from her friend.

"I know it is. If I could get out of that life, trust me I would. I just love Jax, and I know to be with him, I have to deal with it. You don't have to." Tara reasoned with her. "Please just trust me. I'm not saying to avoid them like the plague; I'm just saying to think carefully about how often you want to be around them."

"Whatever, hypocrite." Katie said with a small smirk.

"Katie…" Tara said in a warning tone.

"Hey, I heard you loud and clear. I'm not planning on asking to let me join or anything, I just want free booze… and to hang out with you." Katie said, emphasizing the last part with a sugary sweet tone, making Tara roll her eyes. "I'm out of here, when are you leaving?"

Tara sighed. "I'm not sure. I got a last minute surgery in about an hour, so if everything goes just right, I'll leave in three or four hours."

Katie shook her head with a smug grin. "That's what you get for being an over achiever."

Tara picked up a piece of paper, balling it up and throwing it at Katie's retreating back, laughing as Katie flicked her off as she shut the door behind her, leaving Tara to prep.

_**SOASOASOA**_

Tara walked towards the OR, ready to scrub in, when her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered, after seeing Jax's prepay number.

"We need you at the clubhouse." He said grimly.

"What? Why? Are you OK?"

"Problems at the meeting, I'm fine, Chibs and Opie have some issues." He told her cryptically.

"I'm getting ready to go into surgery, Jax. I can't go up there right now; you'll have to take them to the ER." Tara said, her heart beating frantically.

"That's not an option, Tara. Too many questions." He explained quickly. "How long till you can get out?"

"At least a few hours, maybe longer." She told him.

Jax started to speak when he was interrupted by Tig yelling, "Call Doctor Feelgood!"

Jax asked Tara, "What about Katie, would she help out?" He didn't like bringing in a stranger, but he was running out of options, and while Opie and Chibs' injuries weren't life threatening, they definitely needs stitches at the minimum.

Tara thought quickly. The last thing she wanted was for Katie to get that deep into SAMCRO but, maybe she needed to see how truly dangerous their lives were, and it would make Katie realize that she needed to keep them at arm's length. "She'd help. I can get you her number."

"That's alright, Tig's calling her right now." Jax said, relieved to know someone would be there.

"OK, I'll call you when I get out of here." Tara promised. "Love you."

"Love you too." Jax told her, hanging up the phone.

_**SOASOASOA**_

Katie wasn't sure what to expect when she walked into the SAMCRO clubhouse, the only details she'd gotten from Tig was that someone was hurt and to bring what she could. Thankfully, she'd had her medical bag unpacked and stocked before she started work. When she walked in, she drank in the scene in front of her.

Chibs was clearly the worst off, his arms and shoulders torn up and bleeding, and judging by the sparkle under the fluorescent lights, he had glass embedded in most of the wounds.

She paused to look at Opie, who was holding a bar rag to the left side of his stomach. When she removed the rag, it appeared that he had been sliced, then stabbed with a knife. She pulled out a roll of bandage used to pack wounds, pushing that against the wound instead of the bloody rag, letting Happy take the duties of keeping pressure on the wound.

"What the hell happened?" She asked Jax, who, aside from some bruises forming on his cheeks, and a few shallow cuts, appeared none the worse for wear.

"Got in a fight." He said gruffly.

"With who? Wolverine?" Katie asked, incredulous. "I'm sorry, did you, Soda Pop, and Pony Boy go have a rumble with the X-Men?"

Jax fixed a steely gaze on her, his look conveying the importance of Katie not asking any more questions. Katie dropped the issue, and opened up her bag, pulling out a pair of tweezers and standing over Chibs. She dealt with things like this during her residency, and when she had her rotations in the ER, but she didn't do this in her day to day work. She put her hair up in a ponytail, and it was if a switch had been flipped. She was no longer fun loving Katie, she was Dr. Wagner."I need a bowl." She snapped at Juice, who quickly ran to the kitchen and produced one for her. She started on Chibs' left side, working methodically to pull the tiny shards of glass out of the cuts she'd need to stitch first. She knew if she left any in and stitched him, it could do more damage. After pulling a large shard out, a small spurt of blood came from the wound, hitting her face and shirt. "This is why I didn't become a trauma doctor." She grumbled, grabbing gauze to pack the wound.

Tig was pouring liberal amounts of whisky into Chibs' mouth, in preparation for being stitched with no anesthetic. He looked at Katie, who was focused on her task, and asked, "Hey doc, wanna shot?"

Katie, not looking up from Chibs, responded "no I don't want a shot!" Tig furrowed his brow, and muttered something under his breath, sitting at Chibs' head and giving him some more whisky.

After a few minutes of silence, Tig tried to lighten the mood again, "hey, hand me those tweezers and let me try."

"No!" Katie snapped at Tig, who was starting to feel very neglected.

"You're not making me feel good at all." He whined.

"The only person I'm worrying about making feel good is the patient." Katie said matter-of-factly, never looking away from the cut she was working on.

"Oh… the patient. Dr. Serious is worried about the patient." Tig muttered mockingly, bobbing his head side to side.

"Will you go away?" Katie demanded.

Jax grabbed Tig by his cut, pulling him out of his chair and pushing him away. "Go away before _you_ get stabbed."

"Don't you mean punched… by Wolverine?" Juice joked. If Katie heard his quip, she didn't acknowledge it.

Finally, after what felt like hours, she was finished with Chibs, and was satisfied that she'd done everything she could. She looked around for Opie, and asked "Where is he?"

"He went to lay down in the back." Bobby informed her, pointing at the first dorm room door in the hall. Wordlessly, Katie grabbed her stuff, walking back to the dorm room, where Opie was laying on the bed, drinking liberally from a tequila bottle, while Happy stood over him, keeping the blood under control.

Happy moved, and Katie was relieved to see the blood had clotted and the flow had slowed to more of an ooze. As Katie started pulling out the necessary supplies, Happy asked, "You need me?"

Katie looked up at the man, and assessed the expression his face, this man was not a healer, and would rather be anywhere else. "No, you're fine." She told him, granting him a reprieve. Happy left without another word, slamming the door unintentionally. "Seems like a nice guy." She said sarcastically, making Opie chuckle.

After she started working on his stitches, Opie started to talk to keep his mind off the needle. "So, if I knew this was what I need to do to see you again, I'd have done it sooner." He said flirtatiously, earning an eye roll from Katie.

"Uhhuh, next you'll ask me if I'm tired from all the running I did in your mind." She cracked.

"Well, shit… I'm out of lines then."

"Something tells me that you never run out of lines." She told him with a small smile.

The two made small talk while she finished her work, and by the time she tied off the last stitch, she was convinced that he was somewhat of a nice guy, if not a little wishy-washy. When she pulled her gloves off, tossing them on the nightstand, she saw a picture of two kids in Opie's wallet that was lying open. "Are they yours?" She asked him with a smile. Her smile faded when Opie's face turned stony.

"Yeah, Ellie and Kenny." He told her quickly.

"They're cute, I never would have expected for you to be raising two kids." She said complimentarily.

"I don't. They live with their Grandma." He told her, hoping for his sake, and hers, that she would drop it.

"Oh." Katie said softly, looking back at the picture. "Why?" She asked, looking back at Opie, and wishing she hadn't asked when she saw the expression on his face.

"Because they hate me." He said simply, his blood boiling at her questions.

"I doubt that." She said sincerely.

"Well they do. I'm a shitty father anyway, they're better off where they are." He snapped at her.

Katie narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know what happened to make you think that, but it sounds like some pity party bullshit to me. If you think you're being a shitty father then you fix it, you don't just send them away."

"It's none of your fucking business what I do with _my_ kids!" Opie told her, raising his voice slightly.

"Maybe if you had your kids, you'd stop being a miserable asshole!" Katie said, defending her statement.

"And maybe you should stop being such a nosy bitch!"Opie shot back. Katie bit her bottom lip, she hadn't meant to hit a nerve, but she clearly had. After Opie sat in silence with his eyes closed for a minute, she got up and let herself out of the room. Opie sighed, picking up his wallet and looking at the picture of his children. As much as he hated to admit it, the nosy bitch was right. He was miserable without his kids, he just didn't know how to face them. The last couple years his kids had been put on the back burner, and they'd lost their Mom and Grandfather. Now, for all intents and purposes, they had lost their father too.

Katie walked back into the main room of the clubhouse, debating on whether to just leave, or stick around. Tig gave her a dirty look, and she went to sit next to him. "Mad at me?" She asked him playfully.

"Yes." He told her, in a voice that reminded her of a five year old.

"Oh come on. I was busy saving your friend's life!" She told him dramatically.

"He wouldn't have died." He said, but smiled at her. "You owe me a blow job." He told her, grabbing her a beer from behind the bar.

"From who?" She asked, her mouth dropping open when he raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. "From me? Oh you are sadly mistaken little man."

"There ain't nothing little about this man." Tig said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"You might as well start looking at Juice like that, because it's not happening fool." She informed him taking a drink of her beer. Tig gave her a puppy dog look and she did her best to ignore him but finally told him, "Stop it!"

"Fine, can I borrow your stethoscope then?" He asked.

Katie dug one out of her bag, handing it to him. "Why?" She asked him.

"I got a girl coming by tonight, wanna play doctor. I'll give it back tomorrow." He promised.

"That's ok. You can just keep it." She told him.

_**A/N- I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Katie rushed in her front door, pausing to let Hunter out, and jumped into the shower. She and Tara were going out for margaritas and Mexican food, but she had gotten caught up at work and was running late, Tara would be picking her up in 30 minutes. Katie couldn't believe how quickly a month flew by, but between work, working on the house, and getting to know the town, it was surprising to her when she realized it had been over a month since she'd moved to Charming.

She and Tara had seen each other frequently, but Katie hadn't spent much time with any of the Sons, save for Tig, who she had a weekly lunch date with, and occasionally Jax when he would tag along with Tara. She'd been invited to the clubhouse several times by Tig and Jax, but always had some reason to not show up, be it work, being too tired, or going out with some friends from work. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even herself, but seeing the Sons bloodied and hurt shook her. That coupled with her embarrassing fight with Opie made Katie want to keep her distance.

She had just finished blow drying her hair and was starting to put her makeup on when her doorbell rang. Stopping by the back door to let Hunter back in, she yelled "COME IN!", running back to her bedroom when she heard the door opening.

"Katie?" Tara called from the hallway.

"In here!" Katie yelled, working on her eyeliner. Tara walked into the master bathroom, pausing in the doorway with a sheepish smile. "What?" Katie asked her, looking at her through the mirror.

"Don't be mad." Tara started, trailing off.

"What?" Katie repeated turning to look at her.

"So…Jax and I haven't gotten to spend much time together lately, and he kind of… invited himself along." Tara told her with a pleading smile.

Katie sighed dramatically, going back to her makeup. "I don't want to be the third wheel, why don't you two go out, and I'll find something else to do."

"Well, we thought about that, so we brought Opie along so you wouldn't feel like a third wheel." Tara said brightly. She hadn't wanted to bring Opie, knowing that Katie had already kissed him, and not really wanting to push that further, but Jax had insisted that Opie needed a night out.

"Opie? Why not just bring Tig?" Katie asked in a slightly whining voice. She'd successfully avoided him so far, and was hoping to continue doing so.

"I tried, but he was face down in a croweater with what looked like your stethoscope." Tara said with a smirk.

"That is not mine anymore, that was a gift." Katie told her, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She threw on a black halter top and a pair of dark jeans. She grabbed a pair of red heels, slipping them on and looked at Tara for approval.

"Hot." Tara assured her, following her out to the living room, where Jax and Opie were sitting on the couch, while Hunter laid in front of them, staring.

"Hunter, you didn't offer our guests something to drink? How rude!" Katie joked. Hunter groaned, rubbing his face with his paw.

"That dog does not understand you." Tara insisted.

"Sure he does, he's got a great grasp on the English language." Katie told her. Tara gave her an 'are you kidding me' look. "We were working on French too, but he only wanted to learn the dirty words, and the neighbors started to complain, it was a whole thing." Katie told them with a wave of her hand.

Opie chuckled at Katie. Her bubbly, goofy personality was completely the opposite of his, but he found it refreshing. "You ladies ready?" Jax asked them, his stomach growling.

Tara and Katie nodded, and followed Jax and Opie outside where their bikes were sitting. Opie handed Katie the spare helmet he had on the back of his bike, and she gave him a funny look. "I can drive, it's not a problem."

"If you drive, you can't get drunk with me." Tara pouted. She had been looking forward to their girl's night, and now that Jax and Opie were there both girls could have their fill of margaritas and tequila shots, just like their college days.

"Just get on the bike." Opie told her with a slight eye roll.

"Just get on the bike." Katie mimicked under her breath sarcastically, but put on the helmet and barely placed her hands on Opie's waist.

"You better hold on." He told her with a smirk.

"I've got this." She assured him.

Opie took off behind Jax, revving the bike. He grinned when Katie scooted up, wrapping her arms around him, her chest against his back.

The group got a table quickly, ordering their first round of drinks and appetizers. While munching on their chips and dip Tara asked Opie, "How are Ellie and Kenny settling in?" Katie perked up at the mention of Opie's kids, hoping she would be able to keep her mouth shut during the conversation.

"They're doing good. They said Ma used to make them go to bed too early, and that her cooking was nasty. So I guess I've got a shot." Opie said, flicking a glance at Katie. He expected a smug reaction from her when she found out he'd gotten his kids back.

Katie smiled at him, her nose crinkling slightly, before taking a long drink of her margarita. Their waiter came by, taking their orders with a flirtatious smile. "I think that guy was looking at our women." Opie grunted at Jax, whose eyes narrowed. The girls' eyes narrowed at being referred to as 'our women'.

"I think he was more interested in you two, actually." Tara said with a playful smile.

Katie snorted. "Like you'd know." Katie cracked.

"I can tell!" Tara insisted.

"Sweetie, I think we figured out long ago that your gaydar is so broken." Katie told her with a stifled laugh.

"There is nothing wrong with my gaydar." Tara said, when Katie raised her eyebrows, giving Tara a knowing look, Tara added, "anymore."

"What's gaydar?" Jax asked Opie who shrugged.

"Hell if I know." Opie told him.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Jax asked them, feeling very out of the loop.

"When we were in college, Katie told me she wanted to go out after she broke up with her boyfriend, but she didn't want to worry about guys." Tara started.

"So… I took her to place where we wouldn't get hit on." Katie said brightly.

"Anyway, so we go to a bar, and we're drinking, and all these guys are coming up to us and telling us how awesome we are, but not really hanging around or anything." Tara interrupted. Jax and Opie both watched them, amused smiles on their faces.

"At one point, this guy was talking to Tara about her outfit, and she was so positive he was hitting on her." Katie said with a giggle.

"He was!" Tara insisted.

"He was flirting with your handbag!" Katie told her. "So we get up to go to the bathroom, and she sees that guy making out with some other guy, and we get to the bathroom and Tara's eyes looked like saucers and she asked me 'Katie… are we in a gay bar?'"

"Hey I grew up in Charming; we don't exactly have gay pride parades here!" Tara protested.

"So after Tara asked me, these two guys come out of the bathroom stall and tell her, 'of course you are honey.' Tara jumps like two feet in the air, and then tells them..." Katie said, taking gulps of air between laughs, "She tells them 'you can't be in here, this is the ladies room!'"

Tara put her face in her hands, her whole body shaking in laughter. "So they tell me, 'honey, we're _all _ladies here!'"

"Tara's face is so red, and she's just so flustered, she starts pulling her tube top up and fixing her bra and I'm trying to help her, and one of the guys tells us…" Katie said dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Ladies… save it for the straight bar, no one cares about those things here." Tara finished, laughing with Katie. Opie and Jax chuckled, they didn't think the story was quite as hilarious as the women clearly did, but Tara and Katie's tipsy reminiscing was pretty funny to watch.

Opie picked up Katie's 2nd margarita, taking a sip. "What are you doing?" Katie asked him with a giggle.

"Seeing if this has more tequila than it should." He told her, before looking at Jax. "Nope. They shouldn't be drunk yet."

"I think it's just a chick thing." Jax told him, rolling his eyes when the girls dissolved into another fit of giggles.

The laughter finally subsided when their food came, and Opie was doing his best to make small talk with Katie. "So Ellie says she wants to be a doctor."

"Really?" Katie said with an amused smile.

"Yeah, last year she wanted to be a rhinoceros, so I'm not sure how serious she is." Opie admitted with a laugh.

"Well, if you want to bring her by the hospital one day, she can tag along with me." Katie offered.

"Really?" Opie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, sure. If you want to make sure she doesn't want to do it, send her with Tara. That shit is boooring." Katie told him.

"Excuse me?" Tara asked, looking away from Jax.

"It is!" Katie insisted.

"Well, aren't you a mean drunk?" Tara asked with a giggle. Opie gave Jax a questioning look and he shrugged, apparently it was another one of the girl's inside jokes.

"I think you mean… bitch." Katie said seriously, before giggling.

Katie listened to Jax and Tara talk for a while, and she snapped her fingers. "That's it!" She told Tara.

"What?" Tara asked her.

"I figured out why you two are so hot together, it's the way he says your name. Taaaaarrrrrrrrrrra." She slurred lightly, emphasizing the 'r'. She looked at the two, who were giving her a funny look and rolled her eyes. "It's true." She muttered, looking at Opie. "Right?"

"I never really thought about it." Opie told her honestly. "Maybe." He said trying to appease her.

Katie leaned her head against Opie's shoulder, sticking her tongue out at Tara. "At least some one understands me."

"Katie, no one understands you, he's just responding and hoping for the best, just like I do." Tara told her with a smile.

After the girls had four margaritas and two shots of tequila a piece, Jax finally asked for the checks, and Opie took Katie's. "You don't have to do that." She told him, trying to take the check from him.

"It's fine." He insisted, reaching over her and handing the money to the waiter.

The group headed outside, Katie giving Tara and Jax a hug goodbye before following Opie to his bike. Her eyes widened and she looked at Opie in genuine fear. "What if I fall off?" She asked him.

Opie chuckled, throwing an arm around her. "Better hold on tight." He told her flirtatiously.

They made the ride back to Katie's without incident, and Opie surprised Katie by walking her to her door. "So, am I still a miserable asshole?" He asked her with a playful smile.

Katie pretended to think for a minute. "No." She decided, taking a step towards him, looking up into his eyes. "Am I still a nosy bitch?" She asked him in a husky voice.

He thought for a minute, "Kinda." He told her in a light-hearted tone. She contorted her face into a pout, and Opie stepped closer to her, putting a hand on her waist. "But if you weren't, I wouldn't have grown the balls and gotten my kids back."

Katie looked into Opie's hazel eyes, her breath catching in her throat as he leaned down, kissing her softly. Katie put her arms around his neck, stretching to meet him as he put his other hand on her hip, holding her tightly. She parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue entry. She grazed his bottom lip with her teeth, and he squeezed her hips tighter, pushing her back against the door.

The two were interrupted when Hunter scratched on the front door, whining and barking. Katie pulled away, regaining her senses. She knew how dangerous the Sons were, and that it would be in her best interest to stay away from them, and what she was doing right now was not staying away. She told Opie, "That's my cue; if I don't let him out he'll shit on the carpet." She unlocked the door looking back at Opie, ignoring the burning want in her belly. "Goodnight, Opie."

"Goodnight Katie." He told her, waiting till the door was shut to finally walk away.

Katie walked in and Hunter gave her what she believed to be a dirty look. "I know you wouldn't shit on the carpet, I just needed an excuse." Hunter barked softly at her, then followed her to the bedroom, curling up next to her as she tried her best to forget about the night and fall asleep.

_**A/N- AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW. WE JUST UPDATED CRUSHES AND CONSPIRACIES TODAY, SO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU GET A CHANCE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- HOPING THAT EVERYONE LIKES THIS, SORRY IT TOOK A LITTLE LONGER TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT, HOPEFULLY IT WAS WORTH IT!**_

Opie strode through the hospital corridors, his stony expression not revealing the small tickle of nervousness he was feeling. He hadn't seen Katie in over a week, since their double date with Tara and Jax. He'd been spending time with his kids every chance he had, but they were both spending the night with friends tonight, and he was planning on spending some well deserved relaxation time at the clubhouse. After thinking about it a few minutes, he realized that as much as he wanted to hang out with his brothers, he also wanted to spend more time with Katie. He didn't have her number, and didn't want to ask Tig or Jax for it, just in case she shot him down, so he found himself at St. Thomas, seeking Katie out to see if she would come to the clubhouse.

After finding the Pediatrics ward, Opie went to the Nurse's station asking for Doctor Wagner. "She's with a patient right now." The nurse said, not looking up from her paperwork. When she did glance up, seeing Opie's cut, she sat up straighter, looking slightly nervous. "I can go see if she's available, I think she's doing a procedure, but she might be finished."

Opie waved away the woman's stammering. "I'll just wait for her. It's fine, just let her know I'm here." He told her, resisting the urge to snicker at her reaction. Opie sat down in a small waiting area, thumbing through a magazine as he waited.

Katie walked into the waiting room after a few minutes, surprised to see Opie waiting for her. When the nurse said she had a visitor from SAMCRO, she expected Tig or maybe Jax, not Opie. "Hey." She said with a nervous smile.

"Hey." He said, standing up, giving her a small hug, keeping his body away from her stained scrubs.

Katie looked down at her outfit, wrinkling her nose. "I had an… issue with my last patient." She said in way of explanation. "I'm gonna go change, walk with me?"She asked him, still wondering why he was there.

"Yeah, sure." He said, feeling like a pussy for being nervous. He followed her down to the locker room, neither one speaking until she went into the small changing room. "How's work?" He asked her through the door.

Katie opened the door, poking her head out, giving Opie a quick unintentional glance of her body clad only in jeans and a bra. "You came all the way over here to ask me how work is going?" She asked with a teasing grin before shutting the door and throwing her shirt on, coming out of the changing room.

"No." He grumbled, before deciding to grow a pair and ask her. "I don't know if Tara told you, but we're gonna have a low key thing at the clubhouse… just wanted to see if you wanted to stop by." He spit out.

Katie grinned. "Tara mentioned something to me." Tara had asked Katie to come by earlier in the day, and Katie was fully planning on going, but didn't need to tell Opie that, particularly when he was being so cute.

"So…" He prompted, annoyed that she was forcing him to drag it out of her.

"So… I'll check my schedule." She told him. "I'm gonna go get some lunch across the street, wanna come?"

"Whatever." He muttered, but relinquished a smile when Katie bumped her shoulder into him with a playful grin. They walked out of the hospital and across the road to a small diner.

The two got inside and Opie paused, surprised to see Tig sitting in a booth. Katie waved at him, looking back at Opie. "You're having lunch with Tig?" He asked her in surprise.

"Yeah, we meet up like once a week." She told him, taking her seat, leaving Opie the choice between sitting by Tig or sitting by Katie. He chose the latter, giving Tig a quick greeting. After ordering their food, Tig started retelling an exploit of a night with a croweater in such detail, Opie was having trouble not gagging at the vivid imagery. Katie was nodding, encouraging Tig's story with a playful smile on her face.

"So that bitch was riding me like a pony, really grinding on me, and I grab her, and spin her around like a pinwheel on my dick!" Tig told them. Katie snorted, choking on her drink as she snickered. Opie rolled his eyes at his brother, shaking his head.

"Is this what you two talk about?" Opie asked Katie incredulously.

"She asked how my week was, I was telling her." Tig told him with an annoyed look.

"Somehow it always comes back around to who Tig's fucking." Katie explained.

"How… how Tig's fucking. Who isn't important." Tig corrected. "So anyway, I spin the bitch like a pinwheel, and she came so hard, I swear to God her pussy almost squeezed my dick off." He finished with a flourish.

Katie looked at her food thoughtfully, before looking at Opie, who seemed to have the same question she did. "How did she…spin?" She asked Tig.

"Two words, darling. Little person." Tig said with a grin.

"Oooooh…" Katie said getting a visual and wrinkling her nose. "Ew."

"So Doc, wanna come by the clubhouse tonight? We're having a thing." Tig asked her during their meal.

"Opie told me." Katie said, giving Opie a quick glance. Tig narrowed his eyes at Opie, but didn't say anything. "I'll probably stop by." She told the men, giving Opie the answer he asked for 45 minutes prior.

After finishing her food and ordering dessert, Katie excused herself to the restroom, and Tig started on his pie, before interrogating Opie. "What are your intentions with my doctor?"

Opie raised his eyebrows. "My intentions… _your _doctor?" He repeated. "What are your intentions with your doctor?"

"Hey, she's made it clear that she doesn't want any Tig loving. I just see the advantages to having a doctor who will prescribe me blow jobs. You know how many blow jobs Tara prescribed me? None, not even when I had blue balls so bad I thought I was going to pass out." Tig told him while devouring his pie. "I just don't want you to fuck her then kick her to the curb, I need to complete my doctor's bag. I think I can get her to give me a whole set of gynecology tools."

"You know she's not a Gynecologist right?" Opie asked him.

"Yeah, but she knows people. She could get it." Tig explained slowly.

"Well, I have no intentions of getting rid of her." Opie told Tig.

"Alright." Tig told him, feeling satisfied. "Try to see if you can get me one of those lighted ear looker things… I have some dark caverns I want to explore." He asked Opie, shoveling his last bit of pie into his mouth.

"How can you eat when you talk like that?" Opie asked him.

"What do you mean?" Tig asked, wiping his mouth.

Opie shook his head. "Never mind man."

_**SOASOASOA**_

Katie walked into the SAMCRO clubhouse, chuckling at what the Sons considered a 'low key' night. Though the crowd wasn't wall to wall, there were quite a few hang-arounds and crow eaters in addition to the Sons. Tara waved Katie over to the table where she, Jax, Opie and Bobby were sitting. "How was work?" Tara asked her.

"No one died, so it was good." Katie told her. "You?"

"Good, I have a surgery tomorrow afternoon, then I've got a couple days off." Tara said, grinning at Jax. She clearly had lots of plans for her days off, most of which involved being horizontal with Jax.

The group chatted for a few minutes, Katie's heart jumping when Opie's arm brushed against hers. Her elation was cut short when Tig yelled from the dartboard, motioning her over. "I'll be right back." She told the table, walking over to Tig, who was playing darts with Happy and Juice, giving him a hug.

"Did you get my doctor's bag yet?" He asked her with a grin.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm working on it." She lied. She wasn't planning on giving Tig any more pieces of medical equipment, lest he start to believe he was a doctor.

"Can't wait to play dirty doctor with some slut. I love it." Tig said with a grin to Happy and Juice.

"That's cause you're a freak." Juice told him.

"I love it too." Happy declared with a fiendish smile.

"Why do you think I became a doctor?" Katie asked with a naughty grin.

"And the freak circle is complete." Juice declared, shaking his head at the trio.

"I'm gonna go make some drinks." Jax declared, ignoring Tara's eye roll. "Come on, it'll be fun." He told her with a panty dropping grin. Tara conceded, and they all got up, making their way to the bar.

Opie watched Katie talk to Juice, Happy and Tig, before deciding to make a move, he didn't invite her so that she could spend all her time with Tig. "I'll go grab Katie." He told them, crossing the room and taking Katie's arm and pulling her away. "Come have a drink with us."

"Yes sir." She said with a sly smile, raising her eyebrows at his demand, but not protesting it. If anything, she thought his assertion was kind of hot. They sat at the bar and Katie looked at Jax, who was pulling out bottles of liquor, glasses, and whatever bartending tools he could find. "What's this?" Katie asked Tara, motioning to Jax.

Tara shook her head. "Every once in a while he gets a wild hair up his ass and thinks he's a mixologist and tries to make an awesome drink." Tara glanced at Jax, who was giving Opie a brown drink in a beer glass, before whispering, "it usually just being some version of whiskey and coke."

Katie giggled, putting a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh when Jax cocked his head at her.

"Hey, so the rumor around the water cooler was that one of the pathologists asked you out." Tara said, leaning her elbow against the bar with a sly grin. She knew Opie could hear her asking, and she thought that either Opie would realize Katie had other options and make his move, or give up and leave her alone. Even though Katie put up a fun-loving, easy going façade, she tended to fall hard when it came to men, and Tara didn't want to see her get hurt if Opie was just looking for a quick roll in the hay.

"Yeah, Craig." Katie answered with a shrug.

Opie was taking a drink of Jax's concoction and choked on it when Tara mentioned Katie being asked out. He coughed, and Jax pounded on his back while the girls looked at him in confusion. "Damn, that shit's awful, brother." He explained, his face heating in embarrassment.

"What did you tell him?" Tara asked curiously. Opie pretended to be busy watching Jax work on his next drink, but was intently listening to the girl's talk while they took shots that Jax put in front of them.

"I told him I'd check my schedule." Katie said in a non-committal tone. Opie narrowed his eyes. It was exactly what she told him earlier that day. Did that mean that she was gonna go out with the doctor? Did it mean that she didn't want to go out with him? If she didn't, then why was she here?"

"So… no then?" Tara asked with a laugh.

Katie shrugged. "I don't know yet."

Tara let the subject drop, and the group started focusing on their drinks, doing their best to not gag on some of the more vile tasting mixes, and Katie and Opie began their familiar dance around each other's feelings.

The alcohol started loosening everyone up, and Katie and Opie became bolder in their flirtations. "Hey, it's your turn!" Katie declared to Opie, holding a shot up to his lips, a hand firmly on his bicep. Opie took the shot from her, taking it quickly, his face grimacing at the taste. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her off her bar stool and onto his lap, smiling as she giggled at him.

"That means the next one's yours, no matter how bad it is." He whispered in her ear, his lips brushing her ear lobe.

She opened her mouth in shock. "No more!" She declared dramatically, before burying her face in his neck and shoulder. "I can't take any more!" She called out, before pulling her face up and looking at him with a soft smile. She jumped off his lap and grabbed her cigarettes.

"Those are gonna kill you!" Tara told her.

"Nah, I'm gonna be around to bug you for a nice long time. Why don't you bitch at Jax about his smoking?" Katie asked her.

"Because I know I'll never win." Tara told her, Jax nodding in agreement.

"I'm gonna go outside where a girl can give herself cancer in peace." Katie declared, taking Opie's hand and pulling him with her.

"Guess I'll be back." Opie said with a shrug. Jax gave him an encouraging smile, hoping the best for his friend.

"I don't know how I feel about that." Tara told Jax, motioning to Opie and Katie walking out the door.

"I think it's good." Jax told her, putting an arm around her. "Opie's been off lately, and the only time I've seen him act like himself is when she's around. I think we should see what happens."

Tara shrugged, putting her head on Jax's shoulder. When she thought about how happy she and Jax were, who was she to try to keep that from Katie?

Katie stood in the middle of the mostly empty parking lot with Opie, smoking her cigarette.

Opie finally asked the question he'd been thinking about most of the night. "So… you had to check your schedule to make sure you didn't have a date tonight?"

"No… Craig didn't ask me out till after I decided to come to the party." Katie told him before narrowing her eyes at him. "Why? Is my going on a date a problem?"

"No… it's not a problem." Opie grumbled, taking a drag off his cigarette and avoiding eye contact with her.

"Really? So you're always this grumpy when you smoke a cigarette?" Katie asked him, stepping dangerously close to him.

"I just don't like the idea of you dating some other guy." Opie admitted, though he felt like a pussy for doing so.

"Some other guy…" Katie said, taking in his statement. "So if I dated say… you, it would be OK?" She asked teasingly.

"I don't care who you date." Opie muttered, wishing he hadn't brought it up at all.

"You like me don't you?" Katie pushed, putting a hand on Opie's arm. When Opie just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she continued gleefully. "You totally like me! You'd like nothing more than for me to rip off your clothes and ravish you right here in the parking lot!" She was cut off when Opie, grabbed her waist, dipping her down for a passionate kiss, mostly just to shut her up. She dropped her cigarette and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When he lifted her back up she grinned at him. "You like me." She whispered quietly. He kissed her again, and pulled her close to him.

"So maybe instead of the doctor, you go out with me." He suggested to her, knowing she could feel the excitement in his jeans.

"Maybe…" She started, before he put a hand on her cheek.

"If you tell me you have to check your schedule, I'm taking it back." He warned her. She smiled at him, and they kissed again, his tongue slipping into her mouth, before he heard the sound of motorcycles and pulled away from her, cocking his head.

Just before she could as what was wrong, shots rang through the silence of the night, and Opie pushed her down on the concrete, smothering her with his body. She was vaguely aware that she was screaming, but was so detached from the moment, it didn't even seem like it was coming from her.

After the bullets stopped flying, Opie got up slowly, pulling Katie off the ground, looking her over. "Are you OK?" He asked her, concern lining his face.

Katie nodded, dazed by the events that had transpired. Opie led her into the clubhouse with his arm around her, where everyone was dusting themselves off, looking around at the damage. Tara was talking to Jax and Gemma, and Katie was blown away by how calm everyone appeared.

Tara strode over to Katie, giving her a quick once over. "Are you ok?"

Katie felt something inside of her pop. "Am I OK?" She asked, her voice raising an octave. "Am I ok?" She laughed humorlessly. "Of course I'm not OK! Bullets just flew past my head!" Katie told her slowly, using her hands to represent the bullets as she waved them around her head. "What I don't understand, is why everyone else is acting like we just ran out of beer, instead of the fact that we were just shot at!"

Katie took a breath, shrugging Opie's arm off of her shoulders. "I'm gonna go." She said calmly, hoping to hold it together until she made it out the door.

"You can't leave." Jax told her, his arms crossed. His face was knitted in frustration.

"Watch me." Katie insisted. Opie grabbed her wrist, holding her firmly.

"We've got to go check the streets before anyone leaves." Opie explained to her.

"I don't want your blood on our hands." Jax told her grimly.

"My blood…" Katie said quietly. "Why would my blood be on anyone's hands? I just wanted to hang out, have some drinks, and maybe make out with Opie… I didn't sign up for this!"

Gemma snorted. "Honey, if you come to this clubhouse, you sign up for this."

Tara glared at Gemma, not appreciating her upsetting Katie even more. Jax sighed, "Ma…" He said in a warning tone. Gemma shrugged, but walked away, shaking her head.

Tara sat with Katie at the bar, and gave Jax a kiss goodbye. Opie gave Katie a kiss on the forehead, a gesture she did not return, and the Sons took off, knowing in the back of their heads who shot at the clubhouse and why, but hoping they were wrong.

After searching the streets of Charming for an hour, the Sons went back to the clubhouse. Katie jumped up from the bar, where she had been drinking steadily since the Sons left. "I can go now right?" She asked Jax, who wiped his face with his hand.

"I don't care." He told her, pissed about the whole night.

"Katie, you shouldn't drive. You've had a lot to drink." Tara said in a concerned tone. Truth be told, Tara had a lot to drink too, but she had Jax to take her home.

"I think being shot at sobered me up quite a bit." Katie said sarcastically, grabbing her bag.

"I'll take her home." Gemma offered, striding up to the group. "Tara can bring her by for her car tomorrow."

"I can take her." Opie said at the same time, wanting to talk to her about what happened.

Katie looked at Opie, and then at Gemma. "I don't even know who you are." Katie told Gemma.

Gemma raised her eyebrows, and Tara stifled a laugh as she realized how far the mighty Gemma Morrow had fallen. "I'm Jax's mother." She said coolly, though inside she was fuming.

"Fine, let's go." Katie told her, not wanting to be alone with Opie just now. She needed time to think. Gemma led Katie to her car, and Katie gave her quick directions to her house.

The two women drove for a moment in silence before Gemma finally spoke to Katie. "So… had a bit of a moment there didn't you?"

Katie snorted. "I think given the circumstances, a moment was called for."

Gemma hummed thoughtfully. "You have to keep your cool in situations like that. The last thing the Sons need during a crisis is a hysterical woman."

"I don't really give a shit what the Sons needed." Katie told her.

Gemma raised her eyebrows. "Well then, maybe you shouldn't come around if you can't handle the possibility of… problems." Gemma didn't like Katie, she reminded her of a more assertive Tara. Gemma barely kept her hold over Tara. If this woman came into the picture long term, Gemma would fall lower on the old lady totem pole.

"Maybe." Katie conceded, Gemma's words spinning in her head. Gemma stopped in front of Katie's house, and Katie mumbled a thank you, hopping out as if the car was on fire and practically jogging to her door.

She flopped down on her couch, where Hunter quickly jumped up, lying across her lap. "You'll never believe the night I had." She told the dog as she absent mindly stroked his fur and thought about everything that happened that night. As much as Opie's touch made her heart leap, she realized that Tara and Margaret's warnings were correct. The Sons were dangerous, and she didn't know if Opie was worth the risk.

_**A/N- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE ALERTS AND REVIEWS! IF YOU WANT ANOTHER OPIE STORY, CHECK OUT MIDNIGHT CONFESSIONS BY KRISTINMW OR CRUSHES AND CONSPIRACIES BY KRISTINMWAFSPOUSE (OUR JOINT STORY). AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Katie put the last few bobby pins in her hair, giving her reflection an appraising stare. The form fitting, v necked maroon dress was always one of her favorites. She glanced at the clock, she still had an hour and a half until Craig was due to pick her up, and in her excitement at the prospect of a 'normal' date, she'd gotten ready much too early. She sighed, and went to the kitchen, kicking off her heels and grabbing a beer to settle her nerves.

She rarely went on dates knowing next to nothing about the other person. Hell, she rarely went on dates. All she knew about Craig was that he was a pathologist and highly respected in the hospital. After the incident at the SAMCRO clubhouse a week prior, she figured a normal date was exactly what she needed to purge the Sons… one in particular, from her mind.

She shook her head clear of her thoughts of tall bikers, and went into her closet for her black pumps. After locating them in the mountain of shoes she'd yet to organize, she gaped in horror at the chewed remnant of what used to be the heel of her left shoe. "HUNTER!" She yelled at the dog that was currently lounging on her bed. When he saw the shoe, he jumped off the bed, climbing under it, just his nose sticking out. "Yeah you better hide." She muttered, glancing at her watch. She didn't have time to go shopping for new shoes before her date, and didn't want to change her dress. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Tara's number. She and Tara had shared shoes in college, and unless her tastes had dramatically changed, she was sure to have a pair of black heels.

After Tara answered the phone, Katie explained her problem to her quickly. "Of course you can borrow some, we're getting ready to have people over but I can probably sneak away for a while." Tara told her immediately.

"That's alright, I'll swing by there, I don't want to put you out. I'll be over in ten." Katie told her, putting on a pair of flip flops and snatching her purse and keys off her bedside table. She glanced back at Hunter and pointed at him. "I'll deal with you later." She promised him before running out the door.

Katie pulled up to Tara and Jax's place exactly 9 minutes later, and her eyes raked over the second bike in the driveway. She couldn't be sure, as she knew nothing about motorcycles, but she was almost positive the second one belonged to Opie. "I'm just getting shoes." She reminded herself, taking a deep breath as she knocked on the door. Thankfully, Tara answered with a bright smile, and lead Katie immediately back to the bedroom to sort out Katie's shoe emergency.

Jax saw Katie walk through the living room from the sliding glass door leading to the backyard, and nudged Opie, who was cleaning the grill off while the kids played in the backyard. "Your girl's here." He told him with a conspiratorial smile.

"What girl?" Opie muttered, glancing behind him but not seeing anyone but Gemma in the living room.

"You know what girl." Jax told him, "She went to the bedroom with Tara."

Opie shrugged, going back to cleaning the grill, ignoring his best friend's piercing stare. He looked over his shoulder one more time, before dropping the grill brush. "I'll be right back." He told Jax, ignoring Jax's cheshire cat grin. He made his way down the hallway, where Tara and Katie were leaving Tara's bedroom, blocking the girl's path. "Can I talk to you?" He asked Katie, who was suddenly very interested in the picture of Abel on the wall.

She finally looked up at him, and nodded. Tara motioned for the two to use her bedroom, debating on following them and listening at the door. She decided the idea was much too Gemma-ish, and left the two alone.

Opie stood awkwardly in front of Katie after shutting the door and shoved his hands in his pockets. "How are you?" He asked her finally, not sure what he wanted to ask her, or what he wanted her to answer.

"Great!" She answered brightly with a smile on her face.

Opie frowned at her obviously fake reaction, but chose to ignore it. "You haven't been around the clubhouse."

"I've been busy with work and stuff." She told him, biting her bottom lip. _And I've been terrified at the thought of stepping foot back there, or seeing you, _she added mentally.

Opie nodded. This conversation was going nowhere fast, and he changed the course of their talk. "You look really nice." He told her, giving her another once over appreciatively.

"Thanks." She told him, looking down at the ground before looking back at him. "You look… nice too." She said, though what she wanted to say was 'you look good enough to eat.'

"Big plans?" He asked her.

"Oh no, this is my grocery shopping ensemble." She said with a giggle as she ran her hands down her figure with a flourish. Opie gave her a blank stare, and she figured he wasn't in a joking mood. "I have a date."

"With the lobotomist?"

"Pathologist." She corrected. "And yes… him."

"Oh…" He said quietly. "So when you said you wanted to go on a date with me…"

"I then proceeded to get shot at." She finished for him. "Opie, that scared the shit out of me. I need time to process what happened, I'm not used to this kind of stuff. I'm from the suburbs; the worst thing we worried about was getting our house TPed."

"You could have talked to me about it." He muttered, angry that she brushed him off with no sort of notice.

"You certainly didn't try to talk to me about either." She reminded him.

"Gemma said you told her you didn't want anything to do with any of us… with me." He said, anger creeping into his voice.

"I didn't say that." She told him in shock.

"That's not surprising." He told her with a chuckle. "Gemma mishears things…a lot." He felt stupid. Of course Gemma wouldn't approve of Katie, and he didn't put it past her to twist their conversation when she replayed it to him.

"I need some time Opie." She reiterated. "I don't know that I can handle that kind of danger."

"I'd do everything in my power to protect you." He told her honestly.

Katie smiled sadly. "That's very sweet, but I just don't know if I can support you the way you would need, Opie. I don't want to get myself in something I have no business being around." She glanced at her watch, Craig would be at her house in half an hour, and she needed to get back home. "I've got to go."

"So that's it then? Opie asked her as she walked past him to the door. "Shit, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me, I just asked for a date."

Katie sighed. "And I'm not saying no… I'm saying I need time." She reiterated again.

"Whatever." He snorted. "Have fun on your fucking date." He spat out as she walked out of the room.

Katie walked back in the living room, and walked with Tara to the front door. "Have fun on your date!" Tara told her excitedly. "If you want to come by afterward, we'll be up pretty late, but I understand if you get caught up." She told her with a wink.

Katie laughed. "I'll keep it mind. Thanks Tara."

**SOASOASOA**

Katie sat at the table of the Chateau de France, the most expensive restaurant in Charming, twirling her straw absent-mindly as she zoned in and out of Craig's explanation of how fascinating cadavers were when it came to the 'mysteries of diseases.' She'd never been so bored on a date in her life, if she wanted to talk about work, she'd go to work or a medical conference. She sat up straighter when their entrees finally came and decided to steer the subject away from dead bodies. "So do you have any hobbies?" She asked him. _Like riding a motorcycle_? She asked internally, before figuratively slapping her hand. She was not supposed to be thinking about Opie, she was supposed to be having a nice time on a nice, normal date.

"Oh, I love deep sea fishing. Every couple of months a few of us guys from the hospital get together and charter a boat for a week." Craig dove into the intricacies of deep sea fishing and Katie turned her attention to her coq a vin on her plate. She had absolutely no interest in going out on a boat to catch big fish, or in the science behind it. She tried to follow along as Craig told her about the lures, baits, and lines he used for fishing, but she couldn't make herself interested. Her thoughts kept trailing back to Opie and how easy he was to talk to.

Eventually Craig ran out of steam and asked her, "have you had any interesting cases lately? I think it's fascinating how children's diseases can vary so greatly from the adult forms."

"Um… not really. I don't really like to think about work outside of the hospital." She told him honestly.

Craig knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "But you're a doctor, your work is your life. For example, a few years ago there was a case of flesh-eating bacteria in California that…" He started on yet another story and Katie groaned inwardly. Cadavers, fish, and flesh-eating bacteria, these were definitely not the ingredients for a good date.

After what felt like an eternity of faking interest and trying desperately to steer the conversation towards anything Katie could find somewhat fun to talk about, Craig drove them back to her house, and walked her to her door. She smiled gratefully at him, and reached to give him a hug. He pursed his lips slightly, leaning in for a kiss, and Katie shrank back against the house as she envisioned a set of cadaver lips heading straight for her.

Craig looked at her with confusion and asked, "You didn't have a good time?"

"I had a nice time, I just… don't think that this would work out." She said, motioning between the two of them.

"Oh." Craig said crestfallen, oblivious to the fact that while he was having a wonderful time with her while she listened to his accomplishments, she was mentally wandering to more interesting men. He gave her a forced half smile and an awkward hand shake, before quickly retreating to his car. After he drove away, Katie lingered on her front porch, her lips turning upward into a small smile as she remembered the kiss good night Opie gave her after their double date with Jax and Tara. She walked inside the house, and saw Hunter laying on the couch, staring at the powered off TV.

"You wanna watch Animal Planet?" She asked him, flipping the TV on and turning to the channel. Hunter wagged his tail, licking her cheek as she sat on the arm of the couch. After watching some show about fish for a few seconds, she made a decision. Maybe Opie's life came with risk attached, but passion with risk was better than boring but easy. She grabbed her stuff, leaving the TV on for Hunter, and decided to take Tara up on her offer to swing by, hoping Opie would still be there.

Katie knocked on Tara's door nervously, adjusting her dress just before the door opened. Gemma stood in the doorway staring at Katie, obviously not planning on extending any sort of greeting. "Excuse me." Katie said finally, pushing past Gemma and into the house.

"Oh yes, come right on in." Gemma said sarcastically, but knowing that any attempt she made to keep Katie out of the house would be met with resistance from Tara she went back to her seat next to Bobby on the couch, glowering.

Tara was in the kitchen making herself a drink, and she smiled when she saw Katie walking towards her. "How was your date?" Tara asked her.

"Terrible… where's Opie?" Katie asked her, looking around for any sign of him.

"He's in the back with the guys, why was it terrible…" Tara started to ask her as Katie made a beeline for the back door. "Ok then…" She muttered under breath.

Katie glanced around at the men in cuts seated around the backyard, smoking cigarettes and drinking beer, before spotting Opie towards the back of the yard with Jax and Chibs. "Doctor Feelgood!" Tig exclaimed, jumping up to give Katie a hug. Katie didn't take her eyes off Opie, walking towards him as she ignored Tig's outstretched arms.

When she reached Opie, Katie grabbed his cut, pulling him up and kissing him without a word. Opie put an arm around her back, but then pulled away. "I'm guessing our date didn't go well?" He asked her. Katie didn't answer him, instead choosing to kiss him again. Opie's other arm wrapped around her, his hand resting between her shoulder blades, before he pulled away again. "And I'm sure you're looking for Tara, seeing as you already rejected me." He reminded her, taking his arms from around her before he lost the anger he'd been stewing in all night.

"I didn't reject you." She said softly, looking up at him.

Opie scoffed. "Coulda fooled me… I'm not a fucking back up plan Katie, you wanted to go out with the doctor, and just because it didn't work out doesn't mean you can expect me to be OK with being second best."

"Opie, it wasn't like that." She tried to explain but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Save it." He growled, walking away from her.

Katie was shocked that he'd been so cold towards her, but she had to admit he had a point, if the roles had been reversed, she wouldn't have been happy. She walked back inside to have a drink with Tara, feeling defeated.

Jax waited for Opie to take his seat next to him, and gave him a confused look. Opie finally had enough with Jax's look and asked, "what?"

"Seriously bro?" Jax asked him.

"She had her chance, I'm not going to deal with wishy-washy bullshit."

Jax raised his eyebrows at him. "She told you she needed time, it's not like she grew up with MC coursing through her veins. Are you really going to let her walk out because you let your pride get in the way."

"My pride's all I've got anymore."

"Bullshit, you've wanted that girl since the first time you saw her, and if you'd pull your head out of your ass, you'd realize that you have her." Jax told him.

Opie finished his cigarette in thought, bouncing back and forth. He saw how it was when Tara split on Jax because the club was too much for her. Katie had split at the first sign of trouble, but she'd come back. Maybe Jax was right, maybe he should at least give it a shot. If he hadn't already fucked it up that is. Opie stood up wordlessly, walking back inside, Jax behind him. He looked around the living room and kitchen finally spotting Tara glaring at him. "Where's Katie?" He asked her.

"She went home. Why? Gonna be even more of an ass to her?" Tara demanded her arms folded in front of her.

"No, I just want to talk to her." Opie told her.

"Oh really? Cause those talks of yours have been going so well." Tara said sarcastically.

Opie looked back at Jax, who went to bat for his friend. "Kenny and Ellie are already racked out in the spare room; they can stay the night here."

"Thanks, brother." Opie said sincerely. "I'll pick them up in the morning." He promised, heading out the door to Katie's house.

**SOASOASOA**

Katie had just finished her bedtime ritual, changing into pajamas, taking her hair down and washing her face when there was a knocking, no, a pounding on her door. She had a pretty good idea of who it probably was, but morbid curiosity drew her to the peephole in the door. She sighed when she saw Opie standing on the porch fidgeting and debated not letting him in. After a good talk with Tara, she decided that her chance with Opie was gone and it would be best to not torture herself over it. That still didn't explain why Opie was at her front door at midnight, and she decided to at least see what he wanted, though she might just be opening herself up to become a glutton for punishment.

As she unlocked the door and started to open it, Opie pushed it open, stepping in and sweeping her into his arms into a passionate kiss, kicking the door closed behind him. She pulled away from him, confusion in her eyes. "I'm assuming you're here for my dog, seeing as you already rejected me." She said, using his words against him.

"I fucked up." He murmured pulling her into another kiss, picking her up and carrying her back towards the bedrooms. He dropped her on her bed, giving her an appraising look. "You're beautiful."

"You're biopolar." She told him, though her grin betrayed her attempt to be serious. Opie grinned back at her, crawling on top her.

"No more of that bullshit." He promised her, kissing her neck as she nibbled his earlobe.

She nodded at his statement, pulling at his cut, eager to see more of him. Opie sat up, dropping his cut on the floor and pulling his t-shirt off. Katie smiled like a child unwrapping a present and grabbed his shoulders pulling him down on her. She let a small moan escape as his lips pressed against hers, his hands on her cheeks, holding her possessively.

After breaking their bond, Opie yanked her t-shirt over her head, grinning when her breasts came into view. He hungrily took her nipple in his mouth, massaging her other breast lest it feel neglected. She wiggled underneath him, the feeling of his calloused hands heating her from within. Opie tugged her pajama pants off, pleased that yet again she was sans undergarments.

She fumbled with Opie's jeans before groaning in anger. Opie chuckled. "What?" He whispered with a small smile.

"Take them off!" She whined, pouting.

He smiled at her childish reaction, but obliged her, dropping his jeans and boxers off the side of the bed. Katie grabbed his manhood, her pussy getting even wetter when she felt ran her hand along his length.

Opie positioned himself over her, pushing himself into her quickly, too eager to have anymore foreplay.

"Oh!" Katie called out, gripping Opie's shoulders tightly as he filled her. He pounded into her, and though he reminded himself to take his time to enjoy the moment, he couldn't make his body cooperate, and he moved quickly, Katie's moans and gasps spurring him on. He lifted her leg up, resting it on his shoulder to give himself even deeper access, hitting Katie's G-spot.

Katie cried out as her body convulsed from her orgasm, her nails digging into Opie's flesh almost painfully. He grabbed at handful of her hair as he continued burying himself deep within her. "I want to hear you scream my name." Opie told her through gritted teeth. She bit her bottom lip, opening her eyes and staring into Opie's. Her gaze almost caused him to fall over the edge, but he held on, bringing Katie to another orgasm.

"Opie!" She screamed, throwing her head back and arching her back. Hearing his name from her mouth caused Opie to join her in orgasm, her pussy milking him dry. After the two of them finally controlled their breathing, Opie rolled over onto the bed next to her, wrapping his arm possessively around her waist, smoothing her hair down and kissing the top of her head.

"This is ridiculous." Katie murmured, snuggling closer to Opie.

"What is?" He asked her, his lips still pressed to the top of her head.

"This… us…" She told him.

"Yeah… Kinda." He admitted, running a thumb across her nipple.

"Opie…" She said in a warning tone, her body tingling from his touch.

"What?" He asked her innocently.

"You're gonna be the death of me." She said with a smirk, rolling over to face him.

"What a way to go." He grinned, pulling her into a deep kiss.

**A/N- PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, ALSO KRISTINMW AND I HAVE WRITTEN A NEW STORY CALLED UNFINISHED, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT ALSO!**


	7. Chapter 7

Opie woke up and realized his feet were uncomfortably warm. He sat up and saw Hunter lying across his feet, sleeping peacefully. He looked at his watch, and realized he needed to go get the kids from Jax's and take them to school. He smiled slightly as his eyes raked over Katie's sleeping figure, her hair splayed across her face, as she laid on her side. "Katie." He said, shaking her gently, brushing the hair off her face.

"Hmm?" She muttered, not opening her eyes.

"I gotta go take the kids to school and go to work." He told her, not entirely sure if she was awake.

"Mmm." She replied.

"See you tonight?" He asked her, kissing her cheek as he stood up.

"Mmhmm."

**SOASOASOA**

Katie woke several hours later, rolling over to see Opie's side of the bed occupied by Hunter. She frowned, not remembering when he got up and left. "Well that sucks." She said, petting Hunter's head as she woke up slowly. It hurt her feelings that Opie didn't bother to tell her goodbye, but deep down, she wasn't surprised. That man had been changing his mind about her since the day they met, why wouldn't he change his mind about her after they slept together? Katie shook her head, trying her best to clear the funk out of her mind as she got ready for work. She knew Tara would be there, they were both working late, and maybe she could shed some light on Katie's boy problem.

Tara and Katie weren't able to sit down and talk until they both took their dinner breaks in the hospital cafeteria. "So… how was your night?" Tara asked her conspiratorially.

"It was fine." Katie told her. _Better than fine_ she thought to herself, at least it was before Opie bolted.

"But?" Tara pushed.

"But Opie just kinda… left this morning." Katie said. "He didn't wake me up." She said with a frown.

Tara rolled her eyes. "He came by our house to take the kids to school, and he told me that he tried to wake you up, but that he wasn't sure if you heard him." Katie's cheeks flushed as she realized her mistake. "I told him waking you up was like waking the dead, and to just call you later."

"Thanks." Katie muttered, feeling foolish. She rationalized to herself that she wouldn't have jumped to the conclusion if Opie hadn't been so damn fickle.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you last night, but Jax and I finally set a date." Tara said with a wide grin.

"A date?" Katie said, before piecing it together. "For the wedding? Yay!" She said clapping her hands together in excitement.

"It's in three months." Tara told her. "And now that you live here… I was hoping you'd be my Maid of Honor?" She asked her friend with a twinge of nervousness.

"Are you high? Of course I'll do it! I was going to even if you didn't ask me, which would have made it awkward for everyone." Katie joked, before looking at Tara thoughtfully. "I want to give you something awesome for your wedding."

"Katie, that's not…" Tara began before being cut off.

"Let me give you a honeymoon. A real one, away from the hospital and away from the club. Somewhere you guys could just be Jax and Tara." Katie told her.

"We'd have to go to North Dakota for that." Tara joked.

Katie looked at her in horror. "No. Gross." She thought for a minute. "Didn't you always want to visit Belize?"

"Katie, no way are you sending us to Belize." Tara told her firmly.

"Tara, please let me do this for you, you know I can afford it. I want to do this, and if you don't let me I'll embarrass the ever loving shit out of you with my Maid of Honor speech."

Tara sighed. She knew Katie could afford it. When they were in Med School, Katie's grandmother died, leaving her and the rest of her family a fortune. Katie ended up with five million dollars, and Tara half expected her to quit school and go backpacking through Europe, but Katie had surprised her. She'd put the money in a separate savings account that she never touched, and promised herself that when she was done with working and had a family, she would build a dream house, retire early, and live comfortably the rest of her life. This was the first time Katie ever mentioned touching the money. She lived exclusively off of what she made as a doctor, not even touching it for her house in Charming.

"OK." Tara said finally.

"Ok?" Katie asked her excitedly.

"OK, if you want to buy Jax and I a ridiculously extravagant wedding present, I'll let you." Tara told her with a grin. "But you don't have to."

"I want to." Katie reiterated. "And I'm still gonna embarrass you."

"I figured." Tara told her with a sigh.

After their dinner, Katie went back to work, thankful that the slow night in Pediatrics allowed her thoughts to wander back to her evening with Opie often. She smiled as she remembered how his calloused fingertips felt on her skin, and how surprisingly soft his lips were. She was snapped back to reality by the vibration of her phone in the pocket of her scrubs. She didn't recognize the number, but had a faint idea of who it might be.

"Hello?" She answered, a smile playing on her lips.

"Hey darlin." Opie's gruff voice answered from the other side of the line.

"Hey. How'd you get my number?" She asked him curiously.

"I've got my ways." He said with a chuckle.

"Uh huh, that's what stalkers say. Do I need to get a restraining order to keep you away from me?" She joked.

"You can try." He said in a dangerous tone, sending a shiver of excitement through Katie.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"Working late, about to head back to the clubhouse. Wanted to see if you wanted to swing by after work with Tara." Opie said. It was supposed to be a question, though his tone was more of an order.

"Wow, a mechanic that makes house calls and works after 5, you're quite the catch." She said, not answering him.

"So I hear." He answered with a chuckle. "You coming by?"

"Do you want me to?" She asked him. She could practically hear him roll his eyes through the phone.

"Would I ask you to if I didn't?" He asked her in exasperation.

"I don't know, you are a strange fellow." She reminded him.

Opie sighed. "Are you coming or not?" He demanded.

"Yes." Katie answered him finally.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" He asked her. "See you in a little bit." He told her, hanging up the phone before she had time to formulate another comeback.

The last couple hours of her shift drug by and it was all Katie could do to keep from skipping as she finished her rounds. Finally she was relieved by the night shift doctor, and she changed into her street clothes in record time, and met Tara in the parking lot, following her to the clubhouse. It was very quiet in the parking lot, much different from the overflowing number of people the Sons usually had at the clubhouse.

Katie followed Tara, who waltzed in as if she owned the place. They spotted Jax and Opie at the bar, and Tara wrapped her arms around Jax's waist, resting her chin on his back. He turned around and kissed her deeply pulling her onto his lap, smiling at her. Katie stood awkwardly, smiling softly at Opie. He stood up and put his arms around her neck, giving her a quick kiss, before reaching down and squeezing her ass.

Katie slapped at his hand, but rested her head against his chest when he hugged her again.

"Katie was mad at you." Tara told Opie with a grin. Katie flushed with embarrassment, making a mental note to remind Tara that snitches get stitches.

"Why?" Opie asked Katie, confused.

"I thought you just left this morning without telling me." Katie muttered, looking at the floor.

"Really?" He asked with a smile.

"Well… you've been giving me mixed signals, so I just thought it was another… signal." She told him, a little annoyed that he found this all so amusing.

He realized she was upset and put his arms around her, directing her back to a dorm room. "I told you last night, I'm done with all that bullshit." He said, sitting on the bed pulling her onto his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I know. I'm not mad anymore, Tara told me I was stupid." Katie told him, inhaling his scent.

"Well, I'm glad you're not mad, but I want you to believe me when I tell you that I'm not going to do that shit anymore."

"I believe you." Katie told him. She wanted desperately to change the subject, so she began kissing Opie's neck, running her hand across his chest.

"Oh yeah?" He asked her, laying back on the bed as she straddled him. She continued kissing his neck as she reached under his shirt.

"Mmmhmmm." She murmured, slipping his cut off his shoulders and tugging his shirt over his head.

He eyed her appreciatively as she pulled her own shirt off, dropping it lazily on the floor next to the bed. "I think you're trying to distract me." He told her matter of factly as he put his hands on her hips, groaning lowly when she removed her bra, brushing her nipples past his lips as she ran her lips down his chest pulling at his belt.

"Nope." She told him, looking up with lust in her eyes as she unbuckled his belt. She hopped of the bed, wiggling her ass slightly as she slipped out of her jeans and underwear, standing just out of reach of Opie.

Opie pulled of his jeans, letting his excitement pop free, kicking his bottoms of the edge of the bed. The two of them stared at each other, smiles playing on their lips as neither one wanted to be the first to cave. Finally Opie reached over, pulling her back down on the bed and positioned himself on top of her, her legs straddling him.

"You're beautiful." He told her, as he fingers trailed down from her breasts to her pussy. He ran one finger up her slit, and grinned. "And wet." He whispered in her ear, slipping one finger painfully slow inside of her.

She wiggled against him, her hips begging him for more. He rewarded her with another finger, his index finger stroking her inner walls. "Opie." She muttered, closing her eyes and let the feeling of ecstasy wash over her. She pushed her hips up into his hand, trying her best to get him to speed up from the painfully slow pace he was keeping. When she realized that he was doing it on purpose, and he was enjoying her struggle, she pulled up from him, doing her best not to whimper as his fingers slid out of her, and she jumped off the bed, getting on her knees, and crooking her finger at Opie in a 'come hither' gesture. He eagerly sat on the edge of the bed, and she positioned herself between his legs and took his length in her hand, stroking it gently, looking at him innocently. "Two can play that game." She whispered at him, before ducking her head down and running her tongue along the length of his dick.

He put a hand on the back of her head, groaning as she began her torture, slowly running her tongue across every inch of him, before finally taking him in her mouth as deep as she could, before deliberately sliding it out as if in slow motion, making a 'pop' noise as her lips finally broke contact with the head. He let her continue this process until it felt like he was going to explode. He grabbed her waist yanking her onto the bed, and pushed her down roughly, jumping on top of her and entering her roughly with a growl. She cried out in ecstasy, bucking her hips up to his. He grabbed her hands, forcing them above her head as he pounded into her mercilessly.

"You like it rough baby?" He asked her, watching her face contort in happiness as he roughly fucked her. She nodded, her eyes fluttering open just long enough to make eye contact with him. He grinned at her, before flipping her on her hands and knees, and reentering her from behind. He grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking it back slowly, making her back arch as she began panting, feeling her orgasm growing close. As Opie felt her walls constrict against him, he slapped her ass firmly, just hard enough to cause a little sting. She cried out, whimpering as her orgasm kept racking her body. Opie pulled out of her as he felt his release coming close, spilling on her back. She fell onto her stomach on the bed, her energy completely gone. Opie grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom, wiping her back clean.

She turned over, looking ethereal to Opie."I gotta get home." He told her with a sad smile.

"Me too." She told him, getting up to get dressed. "Who's room is this anyway?"

"Tig's." He told her with a grin.

"Tig's? We're gonna get herpes!" Katie said with alarm.

"Maybe, but he's gonna be so grossed out when I tell him, it'll be worth it." Opie told her.

"You can't tell him!" Katie said in shock. When Opie gave her an incredulous look she added. "I want to do it."

Opie chuckled and the two walked out of the room, Katie calling Tig's name all the way down the hallway.

_**A/N- THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Tara and Katie sat at Tara's dining room table, only half listening as Gemma listed the things that still needed to be done before the wedding. When Tara had set a date, she hadn't realized how quickly time would pass by and how many things would need to be done, even for her small simple wedding. Tara and Katie had done their best in the past two months to get things done but they had to admit, with their time consuming jobs, Katie's blossoming relationship with Opie, and Tara trying to spend time with Jax and the boys, they needed help. Unfortunately, help came in the form of Gemma Morrow.

"Are you two listening?" Gemma snapped, looking up from her list.

"Of course, we're just… taking it all in." Tara told her calm voice.

"There's no time to take it in. We need to get to work. I can't believe you two thought you could throw a wedding together in three months. Well, I can believe my son would think that, he'd be happy getting hitched at the clubhouse, but I thought you would know it takes longer." Gemma told her, doing her best to not smack some sense into Tara.

"I've never done this before Gemma, and I wanted to keep it simple. We only have a few things that have to get done, and if the other stuff doesn't, we'll just have to live with it." Tara told her, already exasperated.

"It will all get done." Gemma promised her, before listing off responsibilities for each woman to accomplish. She paused when Jax walked into the kitchen. I've gotta go to the clubhouse." Jax told them, slipping his cut on. "I shouldn't be too long." He gave Gemma a quick kiss on the cheek, and Tara a passionate embrace. He paused and grinned at Katie, "Thanks for the honeymoon." He told her, kissing the top of her head, ruffling her hair playfully. He waved at them as he shut the door behind him, the roar of his motorcycle following shortly after.

"I meant to tell you that your wedding present was very generous." Gemma said, setting her steely gaze on Katie. Gemma wanted to send the two on a honeymoon, but there was no way she could possibly top Belize. "How did you afford such an… over-the-top gift?"

"I'm good with my money." Katie said noncommittally. She didn't like to broadcast her windfall, it made people treat her differently.

"Very good it seems." Gemma muttered. She had priced out the trip that Katie had given Tara and Jax, and unless she had found a ridiculously good deal, it was easily a few thousand dollars.

"We really appreciate you watching Abel and Thomas while we're gone." Tara told Gemma, hoping to diffuse her meddling. She knew Gemma didn't like Katie, and the last thing she needed was her Mother-in-law and her best friend fighting a month before the wedding.

Gemma smiled stiffly at Tara but didn't say anything else. Katie cleared her throat and grabbed her purse. "I'm gonna get started on this stuff. I'll see you tomorrow Tara."

"Alright, any plans tonight?" Tara asked her with a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm going over to Opie's to hang out with him… and his kids." Katie said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, finally hanging out with the kids huh? Sounds like it's getting serious. " Tara told her.

"Yeah, I guess it's time." Katie said apprehensively. To tell the truth, the idea of spending time with Opie's kids terrified her. What if they hated her? What if them hating her made Opie not want to see her? She knew she was great with the kids she dealt with at work, but she wasn't trying to sleep with any of their Dads. Yes, meeting the kids was a very big, and dangerous step, Katie just hoped she was up to the challenge.

**SOASOASOA**

Katie hesitated on Opie's front porch, already unsure of herself. Opie usually just walked right into her place, but it didn't feel appropriate for her to do the same. Just as she raised her hand to knock, Opie opened the door, giving Katie a funny look. "You coming in or what?" He asked her with a sideways grin.

"I was thinking about it." She said sheepishly, placing a kiss on his cheek as he wrapped his arm around her in a firm hug.

"The kids are picking out a movie, and I'm getting dinner ready." Opie told her, guiding her through the living room and into the kitchen.

"You cooked?" Katie asked in surprise.

"Nah, Sari did."Opie told her honestly. Sari was Neeta's younger sister, and Opie's nanny. Kenny and Ellie came into the kitchen, Ellie holding a DVD and they sat at their places at the table, staring at Katie appraisingly. Opie handed them plates, then gave Katie one, motioning for her to sit down next to his spot. "Guys, this is Katie, I told you about her, remember?"

"Hi." Kenny said, looking up from his chicken nuggets. Ellie gave a small half smile, but was suddenly very interested in the macaroni and cheese she was pushing around the plate.

The four ate in silence for a minute, but Katie felt if the silence got any thicker, she would suffocate. "What movie are we watching?" She asked Ellie finally.

"The Princess Diaries." Ellie told her.

"I don't like it." Kenny said, making a face.

"It was my turn to pick." Ellie told Kenny matter-of-factly.

"We show that movie at the hospital a lot." Katie told her. "It's pretty good, I like the driver guy."

"Yeah, he's funny." Ellie conceded. "You work at the hospital?"

"Yeah, I'm a pediatrician… a kid doctor."Katie told her.

"That's what I want to be!" Ellie told her, looking at her with excitement.

"Me too!" Kenny said.

"No you don't Kenny, you just want to copy me." Ellie told him with annoyance.

"Do not!" Kenny insisted.

"Yes you do! You said you wanted to be a mechanic like Dad." Ellie reminded him.

"Oh yeah…" Kenny said. "I want to be a mechanic." Kenny informed Katie.

Katie nodded, "Also awesome." She assured him.

"Lyla was an actress." Ellie told Katie.

"Who's Lyla?" Katie asked Ellie, noticing Opie's 'oh shit' face.

"Dad's last girlfriend." Kenny told her.

"Not just his girlfriend, stupid. His wife." Ellie corrected.

"Don't call your brother stupid." Opie chastised. "Sari left cookies, if you guys are done eating." Opie told them, hoping to change the subject. He gathered up their plates, dumping them into the sink, and bringing the plate of cookies over.

Ellie and Kenny eagerly grabbed one, taking large bites. Katie took one of her own, but gave Opie a look that let him know that they would be talking later. "These are delicious." Katie told them, finishing her cookie quickly.

"Can you make cookies?" Kenny asked her curiously.

"I can buy cookies." Katie told them.

Kenny nodded, satisfied by her answer and grabbed another cookie.

"Can we watch the movie now?" Ellie asked, grabbing the DVD case and walking into the living room.

"Yes, your highness." Opie told her, rolling his eyes at Kenny, who giggled. The kids settled in on the couch, and Opie pulled Katie onto the loveseat with him, putting an arm around her. Katie smiled softly at the scene, just one big happy family. She frowned when she thought about Lyla, Opie's mysterious ex-wife. Did she sit in the same spot Katie was? She knew she wasn't going to be able to let this one go, she'd have to ask Opie about Lyla.

**SOASOASOA**

Katie sat on the couch while Opie put the two kids to bed, resisting the urge to spy on him and watch him act like a father instead of a big tough biker. He came back in the living room and settled down next to Katie, slinging his arm around her and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She hummed happily under his lips, but pushed him away and gave him a serious look. "Who's Lyla?" She asked him.

Opie groaned and unwrapped his arm from Katie's shoulders. "I was hoping you would forget about that." He told her honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Katie persisted.

Opie furrowed his brow at her. "Why should I tell you about her? We've been together two fucking months, I'm not going to tell you every damn thing in my life in two months."

"You don't think that an ex wife is something to mention?" Katie shot back, she wasn't sure why Opie was so annoyed with her asking, but she felt she had a right to know. "You told me about Donna, why can't you tell me about Lyla?"

Opie jumped up from his seat. "Lyla and Donna are not the same!" He shouted, before glancing back at the hallway to see if either child heard him.

Katie blinked in surprise, flinching on reflex. "I didn't say they were." She said in confusion. She watched Opie's back tighten as he took a deep breath before turning to face her. "Just forget about it." Katie muttered. She could tell it was upsetting him to even think about Lyla, something that worried her further, but she didn't want to fight with Opie.

Opie sighed and sat next to her, rubbing the back of her neck with his hand. "I didn't mean to snap at you." He murmured, kissing her neck.

Katie shuddered under his touch, a smile playing on her lips. This was what she was expecting when she came over, not a fight about ghosts in Opie's past. "Are you trying to distract me?" She whispered in his ear, nipping at it playfully.

He chuckled under his breath, before sweeping her up in his arms and taking her back to his bedroom. As he dropped her on the bed, thoughts of Donna and Lyla lying in the same position started creeping into his mind. He brushed the thoughts aside as Katie pulled her shirt over her head, looking up at him while she bit her lip. He locked the bedroom door and put a finger to his lips playfully, signaling the need for them to be quiet. He took his shirt and jeans off, tossing them on the dresser, before grabbing her jeans and tugging them off. He crawled between her legs, pressing his hardness against her.

She grabbed his dick through his boxers, rubbing it slowly, the friction of the fabric making him groan in pleasure. "Bad girl." He whispered, moving her thong to the side, allowing his fingers access. He ran a finger along her wetness, before pushing two inside her, snickering when she bucked her hips up in reaction.

"Opie…" She whispered, pulling herself up to him. "Fuck me, please." She begged, pulling his cock out of his boxers, rubbing her thumb across its head. He positioned himself over her and she pushed onto him, hissing between her teeth as she adjusted to his girth. He swirled his hips slowly, enjoying the feeling of her tight walls around him, until she began bucking her hips up to his, her nails digging into his back as she begged him silently to pick up the speed.

He finally obliged her, thrusting into her rapidly and kissing her hungrily. She cried out, before Opie covered her mouth with his large hand, muffling her response. She smiled under his hand, relishing in his dominance, and tossed her head back as she came, constricting her muscles around his dick.

Opie gave a half cocked grin and replaced his hand with his lips as he came violently, squeezing her tightly in his arms as he did.

After a few minutes of recovery, the two snuggled together, Katie's head on Opie's chest. He smoothed her hair down, kissing the top of her head. "Lyla isn't anyone you need to worry about." He murmured just before drifting off to sleep. "I promise."

"I believe you." She told him, before sighing happily and falling to sleep.

A/N- I'm sorry this chapter took so long, my computer broke. It's up and running now! Please read and review!


End file.
